


Mejores amigos

by Yuki_Pi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nuevo personaje, Triangulo amoroso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Pi/pseuds/Yuki_Pi
Summary: Will Byers y Mike Wheeler han sido mejores amigos desde la infancia, inseparables, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, Will continuaba con ese pesado secreto sobre sus hombros: amar a Mike. Incluso cuando Jane se volvió su nueva hermana, al unirse Hopper y Joyce. Darse por vencido parecía la única opción, ya que jamás tendría oportunidad con Mike, pero ¿qué pasará cuando un nuevo chico entre sus vidas? Uno que llegará a romper los esquemas viejos y los retará a asumir sus nuevas emociones. ¿Continuarán con la vida monótona y predecible, o habrá cambios inesperados?





	1. Corazones rotos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic Byler, espero que les guste! lo hice con mucho cariño para todas las amantes de esta parejita :3

 

[Imagen de portada](https://imgur.com/a/q2QKq)

 

 

William Byers, el niño zombie, había crecido y se había convertido en un joven adolecente de 16 años. Sus hombros eran ahora un poco más anchos, aunque su cuerpo conservaba su complexión delgada y tampoco había crecido lo suficiente para alcanzar al resto del grupo. Su cabellera continuaba lacia y sedosa aunque ahora sus orejas eran más visibles. Había pasado de ese corte de niño a uno un poco menos vergonzoso.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando salió de casa de su amigo Joshua, un joven a quien conoció en álgebra, muy listo y tan raro como los chicos. Aunque no lo había integrado aún al grupo lo frecuentaba de vez en cuando después de clases.

Hacía un poco de frío así que se cubrió con una chaqueta de mezclilla anteriormente perteneciente a Jonathan, aunque casi sin usar ya que “no era su estilo”.

\- ¡Diablos! –mencionó el castaño al mirar su reloj y rápidamente se montó en bicicleta y se dirigió a la cafetería. Exacto, una cafetería. ¿Quién en el mundo hubiera pensado que los chicos alguna vez crecerían? Bien, ahora en su mayoría tenían sus respectivas novias, excepto Will.

 

Al llegar dejó la bicicleta y pudo visualizar desde afuera a los chicos. Dustin con su novia Sarah, Max, Jane y Mike. Habían comenzado la partida de tiro al blanco, arrojando las pequeñas flechas hacia el círculo en la pared. Era el turno de Mike. Intentó varias veces aunque sin conseguirlo. Algunas piezas incluso cayeron al piso en el camino. Mike hacia ademanes de frustración y Will rió mientras lo veía con los ojos brillantes desde la puerta.

\- ¡Uff! Que bien que no soy el único en llegar tarde. Tal vez así Max no se moleste tanto…

Will se giró y vio a Lucas llegar.

\- ¿Qué hay? –preguntó Will.

\- Nada en especial, amigo. Solo se me hizo un poco tarde. –chocaron los puños. - ¿Qué no piensas entrar?

\- ¡Sí, claro! –rio el más bajito y ambos entraron y fueron encontrados por la vista de Mike y los demás.

\- Por fin llegaron chicos, los estábamos esperando- dijo Dustin- ¡Hora de las apuestas! Yo aposté a que Mike ni siquiera se  acercaría al círculo.

\- ¡Uh, cállate!

Todos rieron.

\- Eres terrible para esto, Wheeler. –dijo la pelirroja. Luego miró como Lucas se sentaba temerosamente a su lado, esperando a que “no lo notara”. – Como alguien es terrible en esconder su culpa por llegar tarde.

\- Lo siento… ¡en serio no pude llegar antes! tuve que ayudar a mamá en algo.

\- Okay, de acuerdo. –se dieron un beso pequeño.

\- ¿Y tú Will? –preguntó el pelinegro al notarlo callado desde que llegó. – Pensé que te veríamos en casa. -Se refería al hogar de los Hopper/Byers.

\- Uh, sí, lo siento. Surgió algo y  no pude llegar a tiempo.

\- ¿Otro algo? –mencionó Dustin girando los ojos sospechosamente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí, de nuevo ese “algo” –repitió Lucas.

\- Vamos, Byers, ya dinos, ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Esa pregunta captó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes miraron con curiosidad al castaño, especialmente el líder.

\- ¿Qué? No, no. No salgo con nadie.

\- Dijo “no” tres veces. –mencionó la pelirroja. - ¿Recuerdas que te expliqué el otro día lo que significa?  -se refirió a Jane, quien asintió.

\- Es una señal.

\- Ahm, no. En definitiva están equivocados.  –negó con las manos.

\- Vamos, no tendría nada de malo. Eres el único que sigue soltero después de todo. –dijo Lucas y bebió del café de Max.

\- ¡Oye! –reprochó la pelirroja.

\- Si pero eso es porque-

\- Vamos, no con lo del niño zombie de nuevo. Amigo, la mayoría ya lo olvidó. –reprochó Dustin. – esa excusa ya es vieja.

Era verdad, ya casi nadie le llamaba así. Todo se había ido al olvido, excepto si alguien preguntaba por él, la historia de cómo “murió” era lo primero que se enteraban.

El chico se mordió el labio.

\- Entonces supongo que no he tenido suerte. Jennifer se puso con ese chico David, ¿Recuerdan?

Intentaba ocultar la verdadera razón, esa que nadie sabía y ni lo harían jamás. Bajó la vista después de fingir esa sonrisa, ya que todos habían cambiado de tema. Mike fue el único que se percató de ese detalle. Sabía que ese tema le molestaba a Will y les había dicho a los chicos en innumerables ocasiones sobre ello, pero parecían no entender. Es por ello que el solo permanecía al margen cada vez que el tema salía a colación.

 

Poco a poco, las parejas se fueron por su cuenta, hasta que quedaron solo los tres. Los nuevos hermanos Hopper/Byers y Mike. Aunque la pareja parecía estar un poco incómoda, por lo cual Byers decidió esperar a la chica afuera de la cafetería. Parecían tener cosas de que hablar.

\- Will –escuchó ser nombrado por los dos.

\- Estaré afuera, no se preocupen. –sonrió.

No era que quisiera espiarlos. Aunque era inevitable ver sus rostros de tristeza mientras hablaban. Eso comenzaba a ser más común que antes. Todo comenzó desde que Jane, antes Once, volvió a Hawkins, luego de lo del monstruo sombra y toda esa terrible situación. Mike y Jane parecían los más felices. Sin embargo el estado mental de la chica le dificultaba muchísimo entablar la relación. Ella apenas conocía el amor familiar y un amor tan complicado como es el de pareja era todavía más complejo. Aunado a eso, la frialdad con la que trataba a Max en un inicio, pensando que era su rival, entre otras cosas, causó varios conflictos con Mike y el grupo. Jane era además una chica temperamental y cuando se molestaba comenzaba a utilizar sus poderes, a veces incluso sin desearlo, ya que estos funcionaban conectados a sus emociones y las cosas solo comenzaban a volar por el aire cuando aquello pasaba. Aunque nunca lastimó a Mike, estas situaciones comenzaban a ser difíciles para el chico de 16 años, y doloroso para ella, quien no podía controlarlo.

Will se enteró de ello por varias razones: a veces Jane platicaba con él sobre ello, y en otras escuchaba sus conversaciones con Joyce y con Hopper. Para Will, Jane era como una hermana de verdad, pues fue quien lo salvó del otro lado, además comprendía en sentimiento de no encajar con el resto del mundo, y era por ello que jamás se atrevió a intentar alejarla de la persona más preciada para él, Mike Wheeler. Su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, quien estuvo a su lado cuando el monstruo lo poseyó, quien lo escuchó llorar en repetidas ocasiones cuando sus sentimientos lo abrumaban. Pero esas pláticas nocturnas fueron sustituidas por conversaciones muy parecidas con su nueva hermana Jane cuando esta regresó. Poco a poco el castaño tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte y a guardar esos sentimientos de soledad ya que Mike no sería suyo, como antes, ahora era de Jane. Ahora solo veía a Jane, a nadie más. Quería escuchar a Jane, jugar con Jane, observar a Jane, ayudar a  Jane, y limpiar las lágrimas de Jane. Y William no era lo suficientemente egoísta para quitarle esa felicidad a la chica, ya que él mejor que nadie sabía lo reconfortante que era tener a Mike Wheeler como compañero. Así que lo cedió. Cedió a Mike a su nueva compañera, dejando de hablarle por el supercom por las noches, fingiendo que dibujaba historietas en su habitación cuando Mike llegaba a casa de los Byers, deteniendo esas conversaciones en los pasillos y haciéndose a un lado simplemente. Solo observando. Era mejor así. Después de todo, ¿Cuándo en el mundo tendría William Byers la oportunidad de enamorar el corazón de Mike Wheeler? Eso jamás pasaría. Era una verdad con la que tenía que cargar. Ser un “maricón” como le habían llamado todos, incluyendo a su padre, durante la pubertad, y tener sentimientos por su mejor amigo, el novio de su hermana. Después de tres años era más fácil fingir aquella sonrisa y tranquilidad. Además, Lucas y Dustin estaban demasiado enamorados de sus novias para notar que algo sucedía a su alrededor. Lo único bueno era que había conocido a Joshua, quien le acompañaba cuando los demás estaban demasiado ocupados.

 

La pareja salió de la cafetería, cabizbajos. El castaño los observó en silencio.

\- Vamos a casa, Will. –le dijo la chica. El asintió.

\- Te dije que te acompañaría. –dijo el pelinegro.

\- No es necesario. –se detuvo y luego se giró a sonreírle con tristeza. Luego, comenzó a caminar. Will rápidamente tomó su bici y la siguió, lo mismo hizo Mike. Los tres continuaron hasta llegar a casa. – Buenas noches. –sentenció ella y cerró la puerta en la cara de los chicos tan pronto llegó.

 

Wheeler soltó un suspiro y se agarró el cabello con aire de frustración.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó en castaño.

\- No… no lo estoy. –se sentó en los escalones de la entrada y se cubrió los ojos. Will se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

\- No. Creo que necesitamos tiempo…

Los jóvenes miraron el paisaje oscuro frente a ellos, en silencio.

\- ¿Sabes? De verdad quiero a Jane… desde que la vi sentí como mi corazón latió por ella. Rápidamente me enamoré de su bondad y su valentía. Es solo que… a veces es muy difícil… llevar esta relación. A veces pienso incluso que no es algo bueno para ella… O para mí.

\- Yo creo que ella es muy feliz desde que está contigo. Bueno, no la conocí antes pero… desde que comenzaron a estar juntos hasta ahora ha podido mejorar su relación con los otros. Y pienso que mucho de ello es gracias a ti.

\- Quizá sea así, pero… a veces siento que estoy forzando algo para lo que ella aún no está lista. Y no quiero hacerle daño.

Will observó algunas lágrimas caer por el rostro de Wheeler, quien se limpió rápidamente. La tristeza invadió el corazón del castaño, quien posó con suavidad su mano en la de Wheeler. El pelinegro lo miró y sonrió débilmente, luego correspondió el gesto entrelazando sus dedos. El corazón de más bajo se aceleró al instante, aunque ese sentimiento se disipó al volver a la realidad: la tristeza de Mike.

\- Entonces ¿rompieron?

\- Dijimos que nos daríamos un tiempo. Aunque… esto parece más un rompimiento. –rio con amargura.

\- Lamento que suceda esto, Mike.

\- Lo sé…

\- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Mike asintió. Luego se puso de pie.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irme a casa. Te veo mañana, ¿Si?

\- Claro.

Will vio como la figura de Mike se perdía en el camino que daba su hogar. Luego de ello entro a la casa y se detuvo en la habitación de Jane, antes de Jonathan pues este se había ido a estudiar la universidad. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido, pero escuchó como la chica ya conversaba con Joyce y al parecer lloraba. No fue capaz de entrar y se limitó a ir a su habitación a pensar sobre lo sucedido.

 

 

 

 


	2. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduciendo a Joshua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos y todas! Gracias por leer e interesarse en este humilde fic(?) x3 de esta pareja que me encanta.  
> En esta ocasión presento a mi querido Joshua. de hecho es un personaje que me encanta. Tuve dos inspiraciones para crearlo: mi amigo Joshua jajaja, y mi amiga carolina. mi amigo es un chico muy seguro de sus creencias, aunque no muy sociable, digamos "selectivo". y por otro lado, carolina es una chica que le encanta el skate, y muy rebelde. los dos son muy inteligentes,rebeldes e independientes. son cualidades que me parecieron perfectas para este personaje, quien no dudará en tomar decisiones e ir por lo que quiere, aunque la sociedad dicte "que esta mal". Además tiene gran carácter.  
> Pero ya no hago mas spoiler, los dejo leer! :)

 

 

 

 

\- ¡Hey, Will! –gritó Joshua cuando el castaño entró a álgebra y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

Joshua era un chico de melena castaño oscuro, lacia y agitada por el viento y de ojos color aceituna, mientras que era un poco más alto de Byers. Vestía de negro por lo general.

 

\- ¿Sabes? Aunque no me hubieras gritado, te vería perfectamente. –rio Byers sentándose al lado.

\-  Lo sé, solo te molesto. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con los chicos?

\- Bueno… Estuvo bien. Solo que al final pasaron cosas, uh, complicadas…

\- ¿Tu hermana peleó con Mike de nuevo?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Ah, porque es de lo único que hablas últimamente, ya me tienes harto, ¿sabes?

\- Cállate.

Rieron.

\- Sí, aunque fue algo peor que una pelea. Rompieron.

Súbitamente, la mirada de Joshua se volvió inquieta.

\- ¿Ah sí?...

\- Sí… -el pequeño mantenía la mirada perdida, pensando en ello, que no se percató de que Joshua lo observaba.

\- ¿Y harás algo al respecto?    

\- ¿Quién, yo? No… No puedo entrometerme. Es algo entre ellos… Además, Mike está muy triste, y Jane también. Quizá sea mejor que se separen un tiempo ¿Sabes?

El de la cabellera desordenada asintió.

\- Oye, Will. Esta tarde, ¿te veo las pistas de nuevo?

\- Ya te dije que me aburro demasiado…

\- Y yo te dije que te enseñaré a patinar mejor esta vez, así que vamos.

El joven soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió.

\- Ok, te veo allí después de clases.

Joshua se refería a las pistas de Skate, las que antes Max frecuentaba, aunque desde que era novia de Lucas pasaba más tiempo saliendo con él. El melenudo era amante de las patinetas y por lo tanto lo hacía diariamente, tanto en la escuela como por la tarde. Will se había convertido en su observador, aunque uno muy aburrido, hasta que Joshua se sentaba a hablar con él o le enseñaba algunos movimientos, aunque el pequeño Byers terminaba en el piso adolorido, por lo tanto no le encantaba la idea de patinar.

\- ¡Nos vemos! –exclamó el castaño al terminar álgebra y se digirió a la cafetería a buscar a los chicos. Cuando se sentó al lado de Mike, observó a Joshua entrar también, éste le hizo la señal de amor y paz y luego se fue a buscar bocadillos a la barra.

\- ¿Quién es él? –preguntó Mike.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El chico de la patineta.

\- Ah. Es un compañero de álgebra.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo invitaste?

\- Eso… bueno…

\- ¿Quizá porque pensó que te molestaría? –replicó Lucas.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

\- Porque te molesta que invitemos a otras personas sin consultarte… -dijo Byers.

\- Bueno, sí… A veces… porque es nuestro club. Pero si es tu amigo… supongo que es genial. Vamos, dile que venga.

\- De acuerdo. –el castaño miró a Lucas y a Dustin, quienes estaban igual de desconcertados. Aunque era comprensible que Mike actuara extrañamente amable pues estaba en shock por lo de Jane, quien tomaba el almuerzo con Max en otra mesa. 

\- Oh, Dios. Odio esto…  ahora que Ce y Mike están peleados, Max y yo estaremos en medio porque ella es su amiga.

\- Lo sé, amigo, ojalá que todo vuelva a la normalidad pronto. – dijo Dustin. Mientras tanto Mike acompañaba a Will a buscar a Joshua, aunque era más una excusa para observar a Max y Jane. Solo quería saber que ella se encontraba bien.

\- Hola, soy Joshua. –le extendió la mano a Mike, quien lo miró friamente y solo soltó un seco “Hola”, para luego continuar observando a las chicas. Byers hizo un gesto incómodo.

\- Vamos. –le dijo Will a Joshua y fueron camino a la mesa, junto con un distraído Mike.

 

Comenzaron a platicar amenamente, exceptuando por Mike, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Oye, Will. –llamó Mike luego de que la campana sonara y todos comenzaran a irse a sus clases.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo está Jane?

\- Hum… bueno, no pude hablar con ella anoche, estuvo con mamá hasta tarde. Pero supongo que mejor ya que esta mañana estaba más tranquila.

\- Ya veo… -bajó la mirada- Oye… ¿Tú crees que soy una persona terrible por todo esto?

\- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no lo eres. A veces las cosas pasan, ¿Sabes? Y no podemos evitarlo.

\- Es verdad… Gracias, Will. –hizo una leve pausa y luego continuó- Por cierto, ¿Crees que podría quedar contigo esta tarde?

\- ¿Esta tarde? Hum… Estaré un poco ocupado, pero, ¿Qué tal por la noche?

\- Claro, te busco en tu casa.

 

Y así quedaron, luego de ello cada quien fue a sus clases. Will pensaba intensamente en la situación de Mike y Jane, mientras que a ellos los consumía la tristeza.

Era la primera vez en años que Mike se sentía sólo, pues a pesar de haber pasado tiempo con los chicos cuando Jane estaba ausente, la verdad es que estaba todo el tiempo con ella.  Se dedicaba a acompañarla, enseñarle nuevas cosas para entender un poco más el mundo y también se divertía a su lado. Pero ahora que había perdido con Jane la lejanía entre él y sus amigos se hacía más notoria. Sintió que de nuevo necesitaba el apoyo del grupo. Especialmente de Will. El chico que, aunque Mike quisiera negarlo, era su mejor amigo, el más especial. Quizá porque lo conoció primero, o porque se hicieron amigos cuando más sólo se sentía, o simplemente porque Will era fiel e incondicional, la clase de chico que escuchaba los problemas de otros aunque el mundo se le viniera encima.  Will era tan valiente y bondadoso como Jane, y para Mike, tan importante como ella.

 

Esa tarde, Will se encontró con Joshua en las pistas. Había mucha gente, aunque nadie conocido, asi que Byers se sentía muy tranquilo.

\- Vamos, Byers, ven. –Joshua le tendió la mano, esperando a que dejara su cuaderno de dibujo.

\- No, gracias. Patinaré en espíritu.

Joshua giró los ojos y continuó con su patinaje. En realidad era bastante bueno, así que Will lo observó entretenido, incluso cuando cayó y se levantó como si nada, sorprendiendo al menor. Así se pasó la tarde pronto, hasta que los pocos patinadores que quedaban se fueron y solo quedaron los dos amigos. Joshua se sentó al lado de Will y sacó de su mochila una caja de cigarrillos. Encendió uno y se lo llevó a la boca.

\- ¿Gustas?

\- Ahm… no, gracias…

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- En realidad nunca he fumado.

\- Puedo enseñarte. Es fácil. Mira, solo tienes que succionar hacia ti y mantenerlo en tu boca –lo hizo de esa forma y después lanzó bocanadas de humo. Ese olor tan conocido para Will, gracias a su madre. Sonrió.

\- Ok, lo intentaré.

Y así lo hizo con un nuevo cigarrillo, pero comenzó a toser, lo cual hizo reír al más alto.

\- Esto es más difícil de lo que parece –dijo tosiendo.

\- No te preocupes, aprenderás con el tiempo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que fumas?

\- Año y medio aproximadamente… -succionó de nuevo y dejó salir el humo.

\- Ya veo… -prosiguió con un nuevo intento, el cual fue mucho más satisfactorio que el anterior.

\- ¿Mejor?

El castaño asintió.

\- Es algo relajante. Ahora entiendo porque mi mamá lo hace tan seguido.

Ambos rieron y permanecieron en silencio, observando el cielo que se teñía de azul oscuro con pequeñas estrellas.

\- Oye, Byers…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

El tono serio de Joshua hizo que Will girara a verlo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Bueno… -se mordió el labio nerviosamente y comenzó a juguetear un poco con la caja de cigarrillos. – me enteré de algunas cosas sobre ti.

Eso no sonaba bien. Will se tensó.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Pues… en la prepa dicen que eres…un… -carraspeó- “marica”.  –bajo la voz al decir esto.

El joven castaño giró los ojos y dejó el cigarrillo de inmediato, dispuesto a irse.

\- Oye, espera ¿A dónde vas?

\- Sabes, Joshua, en verdad comencé a creer que eras mi amigo, pero ya veo que no es así. De lo contrario no creerías las cosas estúpidas que dicen de mí.  –se puso la mochila en el hombro.

\- No sabía si era verdad, por eso quería preguntártelo.

Will suspiró, molesto.

\- ¿Y que interesa? No importa lo que te diga ahora, de cualquier forma ya lo piensas.

\- En realidad, sí me interesa bastante, pero no por lo que estás pensando. –dicho esto, el joven alto se acercó peligrosamente al castaño y éste retrocedió con sorpresa. –…es porque si lo fueras, no estaría mal…

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –intentó alejarse, pensando que el más alto intentaba molestarlo, pero Joshua ya lo había atrapado de la espalda.

\- De esto... –susurró antes de plantarle un beso. Will se quedó estático por unos momentos, sin entender lo que sucedía. Solo sentía los labios hasta ahora, desconocidos de su amigo, como se movían sobre los suyos, buscando una correspondencia. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que hablaba en serio. Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, incluyendo que Mike Wheeler jamás podría ser ese chico. Luego de instantes cerró los ojos y respondió el beso. – Supongo que eso es un sí... –antes de que Will pudiese responder volvió a besarlo.

Fue entonces cuando sonó la alarma del reloj de Will, que indicaba que era la hora de regresar a casa. Soltó a Joshua y terminó de acomodarse la mochila nerviosamente.

-Debo irme. –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Todo era demasiado repentino.

\- Sí, claro. Te veo mañana. –le sonrió con coquetería y agitó su mano.

 

Will salió casi huyendo de allí, por dos simples razones: confusión y prisa. Por un lado no se sabía que pensar con respecto a Joshua, y por otro, Mike, el chico por el que su corazón latía realmente, estaba esperando por él.

 

Corrió hasta llegar y apenas se acercó visualizó a Mike apoyado en las escaleras. El pelinegro lo vio y saludó. Tan pronto llego Will, Mike lo atrapó con la peor pregunta.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Parece que hubieras visto al monstruo sombra. –intentó bromear pero luego se detuvo al ver que Will no sonreía- ¿O… acaso lo viste?

\- No. N-no es… nada. Estoy… bien. –se agarró el cabello nerviosamente.

\- De acuerdo… -dijo no muy convencido y se sentó de nuevo en las escaleras.

\- Lamento llegar tarde. ¿Llevas  mucho esperando?

\- No mucho, solo unos minutos. Pensé en tocar pero… luego pensé que no era buena idea.

\- Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.

 - Claro.

El joven se puso de pie, metió las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, inmediatamente el castaño lo siguió.

\- ¿Fumaste?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, sí… ¿Acaso se nota?

\- Sí. Es muy obvio. El olor.

Will torció el gesto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es que tú no eres así. –dijo Mike luego de instantes.

\- No lo sé, solo… quise probarlo. Es todo.

\- ¿Estabas con ese chico, Joshua?

\- Ehm…Sí.

Mientras hablaban la noche se enfriaba y las calles se volvían más silenciosas.

\- Yo sé que no soy nadie para entrometerme, pero… deberías tener cuidado. Fumar es malo para ti, ¿Sabes? –Will permaneció en silencio y asintió sin hacer mucho caso- No me agrada que ese chico apenas te conozca y te haga hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Tranquilo –soltó una pequeña risa- no es que vaya morir por haber fumado una vez.

\- Si, lo sé. –sonrió de vuelta.

Llegaron a un parque solitario y se sentaron en los columpios. Las hojas caían secas por el invierno y se posaban en sus hombros.  Mike permanecía con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Estas bien, amigo? –preguntó Will.

El otro asintió y comenzó a columpiarse.

\- Es la primera vez que rompo con alguien. Es un sentimiento terrible.

\- Si, lo imagino. –el pequeño lo observaba desde el otro columpio, estático.

\- Quiero a Jane, la quiero en verdad. Pero, esta relación… -su expresión se endurecía- al final… podría llevarnos al desastre. Lo sé, de alguna forma lo sé. Es por eso que decidimos terminar.  –Se detuvo lentamente, sin despegar la vista del suelo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. – pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¿Sabes?

\- Mike…

\- Pero… esos son los deseos de todas las personas con su primer amor, ¿cierto?

Will lo miró con los ojos brillantes, entendiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento, ya que era el que tenía por Mike.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

\- Pero, ¿Acaso alguna vez morirá ese deseo? Me lo pregunto muchas veces… Si alguna vez olvidaré a Jane, y podré enamorarme de alguien más. –Levantó su vista y miró a su amigo con los ojos cristalinos pero firmes. - ¿tú que piensas, Will?

\- Yo… -era difícil responder esa pregunta, pues se había cuestionado lo mismo en varias ocasiones, pero los sentimientos por Mike no cesaban a pesar del tiempo-  Pienso… que sería genial si pudieras enamorarte de nuevo, porque solo así serías feliz. Y yo prefiero verte sonriendo que llorando.

 

Mike sonrió, y como pasaba en algunas ocasiones, posó su mano en la de Will. A veces tenían esos momentos. Momentos que el castaño no comprendía, solo los disfrutaba. Aunque eso no pasaba entre Mike y Dustin, o Mike y Lucas, solo entre Mike y Will. El más pequeño como siempre respondió el agarre suavemente y permanecieron así. Era una sensación agradable para ambos y a la vez tan extraña que ninguno de los dos decía nada al respecto y continuaban las charlas fingiendo que era algo normal.

\- ¿Y qué tal, tu? ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?

\- Ah… es la misma de siempre.

\- ¿De la que llevas años enamorado y que jamás nos dijiste su nombre?

\- Sí, esa. Con la que no tengo oportunidad.

-  Te das por vencido sin luchar. ¿O acaso se lo dijiste?

Negó.

\- Pues deberías hacerlo. Quizá tengas una respuesta inesperada. – el otro rio.

\- Lo dudo. Pero estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado. Ella es feliz sin mí.

\- No deberías acostumbrarte a la tristeza.

 

Will asintió y sonrió.

\- Me agrada estar así. Hace tiempo que no charlábamos de esta manera. Aunque lamento que esta sea la razón.

\- Sí, lo sé. Me he alejado mucho de ustedes. Ya no lo haré, lo prometo. – y Mike apretó un poco la mano de su compañero.

 

Estuvieron cerca de media hora más, cuando finalmente regresaron a sus casas. Esa noche, Will se dedicó a pensar en Mike, pero también en esta nueva persona que había cambiado el rumbo monótono de su vida, Joshua. Antes se había enfrentado a la posesión del monstruo sombra, pero jamás a su propio monstruo: su verdadera sexualidad. Le era más fácil amar a Mike en silencio y darse por vencido, que vivir en la realidad su verdadera naturaleza: su homosexualidad. Jamás había besado a una chica, y menos se había atrevido a besar a un chico. Simplemente era impensable, ya era una aberración, eso pensaba. No podía darle esa vergüenza a su madre, no quería perder a sus amigos, no quería que lo odiaran, y jamás quería que nadie supiera su gran secreto. Pero ahora Joshua lo estaba retando a experimentar por primera vez el sabor de su verdadera esencia... Y a pesar de no estar enamorado de él... Besarlo fue agradable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, me estoy esforzando por hacer esta bella historia.  
> y tambien espero que les agrade Joshua x3 porque a mi me agrada bastante y pienso que será muy interesante tenerlo por aquí. además de que empuja a Will a arriesgarse, y pienso que lo necesita. 
> 
>  
> 
> bueno byes!!! :)


	3. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título lo dice todo. jajajaja

 

 

 

\- Oye, Lucas, ¿Dónde está Will?

\- Ah, no lo sé. Lo vi en biología hace un rato. Pensé que vendría hoy, pero vez que hace días que almuerza con su nuevo amigo. –respondió un tanto molesto ya que era la primera vez que uno del grupo se “separaba”.

\- ¿Con Joshua?

\- Sí, el de la patineta.

Mike frunció el gesto.

\- Iré a buscarlo. –se levantó del lugar y pasó entre la gran cafetería escolar, donde visualizó a lo lejos a Jane y Max, por lo cual evitó sus miradas a toda costa, luego, fue directo a las viejas canchas de basquetbol donde había visto a Joshua patinar en alguna ocasión. En efecto, Will estaba allí, al lado del chico nuevo. Mike solo sintió un hueco en su estómago al verlos. Era un amigo celoso, siempre lo fue, es por eso que a Max le costó tanto trabajo ser “aceptada” en el grupo, y el hecho de que Joshua quisiera alejar a uno de sus amigos, específicamente a Will, le enfurecía de sobremanera. – ¡Hey, Will!

Interrumpió las sonrisas sospechosas entre ambos y al nombrado rápidamente se le borró la curva de los labios, como si hubiese sido descubierto haciendo algo malo.

\- M-Mike… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Tú que haces aquí? –recriminó de inmediato. – Pensé que vendrías hoy a almorzar con nosotros.

\- Ah… sí, lo siento… olvidé decirles que hoy no podría. –bajó la vista. Mike le dirigió una mirada muy molesta al chico de ojos aceitunados, quien sonrió en una especie de burla. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas.

Joshua alzó las cejas y luego se levantó de su lugar.

\- Ok, claro. Me iré… -al pasar al lado de Wheeler le dirigió una intensa mirada– Volveré en un rato. -se refirió al castaño, quien asintió.  

\- Oye… -el tono de Mike cambió a uno mucho más gentil cuando se dirigió a Will - ¿Todo está bien?

\- Ahm, sí, claro, todo está perfecto. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Solo pensé que estabas molesto... Ya que no has venido a almorzar con nosotros desde hace días… y tampoco fuiste ayer al Arcade.

\- Eso… bueno, es que… he salido con Joshua últimamente. Me enseña a patinar y todo eso.  

\- Ya veo…

Mike asintió. Sabía que no tenía derecho de recriminarle nada pues durante su relación con Jane, tampoco fue el amigo más apegado, y podría decirse que a Will fue a quien abandonó más, ya que era con quien compartía la mayor parte del tiempo antes de que la chica regresara.

\- Oye… Sé que no he sido un buen amigo últimamente…

-¿De qué hablas?  

\- Me refiero a que cuando Jane regresó las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros. Y sé que fue por mí culpa.

Cuando el más alto dijo aquello, la mirada de Will cayó al suelo, sin poder esconder los sentimientos que emanaban en él. Sí, se había sentido muy solo cuando Mike decidió ser el compañero de su hermana y no el suyo.

 

_Flash back_

_\- ¿Mike? – La voz débil de Will salió del supercom._

_\- ¿Will, eres tú?_

_\- Sí, soy yo… lamento molestarte tan tarde…_

_\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?_

_\- Sí… Estoy bien. Es solo que… Ahm… tuve otra pesadilla… Lo siento, sé que es estúpido. Pero quería hablarlo con alguien…  -el pequeño intentaba tragar el nudo en su garganta, ya que esas pesadillas eran en realidad recuerdos de su estancia en el otro lado._

_\- No es estúpido, Will. Dime, ¿Qué soñaste?_

_Y así comenzaban sus charlas nocturnas, donde el castaño se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para derramar lágrimas de vez en cuando, sabiendo que Mike lo escucharía con paciencia y comprensión. Era justo lo que sucedía, acompañado de palabras alentadoras y gentiles. Podían pasar horas y Mike continuaba allí. Sin embargo, cuando Once llegó esas charlas se hicieron cada vez más infrecuentes hasta desaparecer por completo._

_Fin del flashback_

 

\- No, amigo… Yo lo entiendo. Estabas preocupado por Jane, y ella te necesitaba.

\- Sí, pero… Bueno… -metió las manos en sus bolsillos y bajó el volumen de su voz- tú también…

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo rápido que latió su corazón. Mike podía ser muy malo en el tiro al blanco, pero era muy bueno para acertar en el corazón.

\- Sí… –confesó por fin, sin despegar su vista del suelo. – Es verdad.

Un viento sopló y revoloteó los cabellos de ambos, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Entonces qué tal si salimos hoy? Al arcade. Aunque solo seremos tú y yo, ya que, tú sabes, somos los únicos solteros. –se encogió de hombros y rio. Will se sonrojó al escucharlo y rio igualmente. De alguna manera, aquella situación le hacía muy feliz.

\- Sí, claro, allí estaré. –una sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Ok. Te encontraré al terminar la última clase, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, sí. Claro. –asintió repetidamente.

Mike sonrió y le revolvió un poco el cabello antes de irse. Will suspiró, como si con ello liberara la emoción que sentía. Fue entonces cuando recordó que esa tarde había quedado con Joshua de nuevo. Pero… ¿Quién le decía que no a Mike Wheeler?

 

\- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó el chico de negro al regresar.

\- Sí, todo bien. Por cierto… -titubeó- Ah… Creo que no podré acompañarte a las pistas hoy.

\- Oh… ¿Por qué?

\- Es que… ahm… surgió algo con los chicos y no podré ir. –Dijo nerviosamente- Lo siento…

Joshua apretó los dientes, intentando disimular su molestia.

\- ¿Vas a verte con Wheeler?

Will lo miró con sorpresa y luego apretó los labios.

\- Sí. Veré a Mike… pero… no solo a él, los demás también vendrán… -mentira.

\- Ya veo. –Dijo con frialdad y después levantó la patineta del suelo- Te veo mañana, entonces. –pasó a su lado sin dirigirle mirada y se fue.

 

Sí, Will sabía perfectamente que estaba mal lo que hizo, ya que, luego de que Joshua lo besara aquella noche, habían comenzado una especie de “relación”. No una verdadera, ya que no habían hablado claramente al respecto pero, cuando estaban completamente solos, Will le permitía a Joshua besarlo y a veces acariciarlo, y experimentaba esas nuevas sensaciones a su lado. Sin embargo con todo y aquello no era capaz de olvidar a Mike Wheeler.

 

 

 

 

 

El ruido conocido de las máquinas de juegos, así como los chicos gritando cada vez que fallaban era muy agradable a los oídos de ambos amigos. El arcade era un lugar al que habían frecuentado poco desde que las novias se volvieron dueñas del tiempo de los chicos. Mike y Will llegaron a su juego de pelea favorito, y se sonrieron al retarse. Era el último juego de la tarde.

\- Te ganaré y lo sabes. ¿Ya tienes listo mi premio? –dijo el más alto, moviendo los controles frenéticamente.

\- No recuerdo que hubiésemos apostado. Y aunque así fuera… -hizo su última jugada- ¡ah! ¡Tú pierdes! 

\- ¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo.

\- Te lo dije, amigo, estas fuera de forma.

Comenzaron a reír tontamente.

\- Ok, me lo merecía. Pero en mi defensa, las novias consumen mucho tiempo.

\- Sí, eso supongo- Will sonrió débilmente. – Por cierto, ya que tu perdiste. Me debes la apuesta.

\- Pensé que no habíamos apostado nada.

\- Cambie de opinión.

Mike rió.

\- ¿Y qué quieres?

\- Nada tan especial… -giró los ojos- solo el tomo de flash que compraste el mes pasado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni si quiera he terminado de leerlo!

\- Dijiste que ibas a recompensarme por el tiempo perdido, ¿o no?

\- Mmm… está bien, lo haré.

Volvieron a casa temprano y Mike pudo ver a Jane en la ventana al llegar al hogar de los Byers. Le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Parecía que todo comenzaba a normalizarse.

 

\- Will. –llamó la chica tan pronto lo vio entrar.

\- ¿sí? –respondió mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el sofá.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte… como está Mike?

\- El… está bien. Aunque se preocupa por ti… Me pregunta lo mismo todo el tiempo. - se sentó a su lado.

\- Ya veo… quizá podría almorzar de nuevo con ustedes. Quizá así no se preocupará tanto.

\- Sí… creo que es una buena idea. –respondió, aunque el temor de que Mike se alejara apareció,  pero como siempre se tragó esos sentimientos. – Creo que Mike estaría feliz.

La chica sonrió.

\- ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Te he notado distraído últimamente. Como si algo te preocupara… Aunque no he hurgado en tus pensamientos. Me he esforzado bastante para no hacerlo.

Will rio.

\- Ok, gracias por eso.

\- Pero en serio, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico asintió.

\- Es lo mismo de siempre. Sabes que soy extraño, así que no te preocupes demasiado.

\- Claro… -respondió un poco incrédula y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de ir a su habitación.

 

 

Y así fue. Los siguientes días, Jane volvió a almorzar con los miembros del club, igual que Max. Los chicos ya se sentían morir sin ellas así que fue un gran alivio para todos tenerlas de regreso. Mike y Jane no hablaban demasiado pero se sonreían con gran cariño. Era un gran paso, pensaban los otros. Mientras tanto, Will a veces desaparecía de los almuerzos y en otras ocasiones reaparecía. Mike comenzaba a preocuparse por él, y además, en verdad sentía que necesitaba de su amistad para poder superar toda aquella situación. El problema era que Joshua hacía exactamente lo mismo: buscar a Will todo el tiempo. Pronto la hostilidad entre ambos comenzó a ser demasiado notoria para todos.

\- Oye, Will, ¿Entonces si podrás ir esta tarde? –habló Joshua, quien estaba almorzando con el club en esa ocasión.

\- ¿Esta tarde? Mmh… sí, creo que no tengo nada programado hoy…

\- Muy bien, entonces te veo en-

\- ¿Ir a dónde? –interrumpió Mike.

\- Ah, unos amigos de Joshua llegan a Hawkins hoy y quiere que lo acompañe a mostrarles la ciudad.

\- Pero acordamos que esta semana iríamos al arcade.

\- Ahm, sí, claro, pero… podría ser ¿otro día?

\- No. No puede. Hoy es la inauguración de Street Fighter, a la que dijimos que iríamos desde hace meses, ¿lo recuerdas?

Joshua giró los ojos.

\- Creo que podrían ir otro día, Wheeler.

\- No lo creo, Doherty. –Respondió mirándolo con firmeza- Incluso soborné al idiota Keith la semana pasada para que seamos de los primeros en probarlo.

Will se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Joshua.

\- Lo siento. –le dijo suavemente. El chico lanzó un suspiro molesto.

\- Okay, de acuerdo, de cualquier forma  quizá mis amigos estén cansados y no quieran salir hoy. ¿Qué tal mañana?

Will apenas abrió su boca cuando el líder del grupo interrumpió.

\- Mañana iremos todos a la fiesta de Sophie Smith por la tarde. Lo siento, amigo. –se encogió de hombros y luego cruzó los brazos. Joshua desvió la mirada, intentando esconder el enojo que crecía.

\- Okay, esto es oficialmente extraño. –le susurró Dustin a Lucas.

\- ¿Sabes, Wheeler? Tal vez me equivoque... pero a veces actúas como si te molestara muchísimo que Will y yo salgamos. –contestó en un tono pasivo-agresivo.

\- ¿Qué? Pff, No. Estás completamente equivocado. –Dijo en una risa irónica- No me molesta que Will y tu salgan. Para nada.

Will miró a ambos, muy confundido.

\- Ya veo – se levantó de la mesa- Entonces deberías de dejar de actuar como si estuvieras celoso.

Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros, pero fue Jane quien miró a Mike con especial a atención. Joshua tomó su mochila.

\- Josh, ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Will apresuradamente.

\-  No tengo apetito. –Sentenció y se fue directo a la salida.  

Will no comprendía lo sucedido y sólo se limitó a seguir a Joshua. Mientras tanto Mike bufó con molestia.

\- Ok, amigo, en serio, ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Lucas.

\- ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? –replicó Mike agresivamente.

\- “ Ah ¿De qué hablas?” ¡por favor!  sabes de que hablo.

\- Escucha, Mike –comenzó Dustin- a mí tampoco me agrada demasiado Joshua, pero lo que acaba de decir es muy cierto, justo ahora estas comportándote como un novio psicótico, posesivo y celoso con Will.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No estoy celoso!

\- Amigo, cada vez que Joshua intenta hacer planes con Will tú contra-atacas de inmediato con otro plan. Y no es la primera vez, ¡ni la segunda!

\-  ¡Bah! Están diciendo estupideces. ¡por supuesto que no estoy celoso! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Doherty es un idiota. No puedo creer que estén de acuerdo con él.

Lucas y Dustin se miraron.

\- Ok, si tú lo dices. Solo te lo decimos porque esto en serio está volviéndose MUY extraño. –sentenció Lucas.

 

Mike se cruzó de brazos, intentando disimular su molestia, mientras tanto, Jane continuaba observándolo con atención. Luego recordó… unos días atrás, en que se encontraba sola en casa, o eso pensaba, y buscando colores para un trabajo de arte se dirigió a la habitación de Will. En el momento en que abrió la puerta, escuchó la voz de él y de Joshua. “No hagas tonterías. Alguien podría llegar a casa”, “Vamos, Byers, arriésgate un poco.” La chica vio desde la pequeña abertura como el chico más alto se acercaba a besar al castaño en los labios. Ella abrió grandemente los ojos mientras observó a Will sonreír y seguirle el juego por instantes. No comprendía lo que veía, ya que en todo ese tiempo, desde su regreso, había visto a muchas parejas besarse, en la televisión, en las calles, en la escuela, pero esto tenía un común denominador: mujer con hombre, jamás mujer con mujer, u hombre con hombre. Eso, aunado al hecho de que Will parecía preocupado de que alguien los viera le hizo comprender que debía callar al respecto. Y así lo hizo. Regresó a su habitación sigilosamente y reflexionó sobre la infinidad de emociones que sintió cada vez que besó a Mike y cada vez que pasó tiempo a su lado… es decir, a su amor. ¿Acaso Will sentía eso por Joshua? Tenía un millón de dudas en su cabeza pero era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de que no debía decirle ni preguntarle a nadie al respecto, incluyendo a Will, quien no parecía tener la intención de compartirlo. Era un secreto hasta ahora muy bien guardado por él y así debía quedarse al parecer. Sin embargo, al ver a Mike reaccionar de ese modo le hizo preguntarse, ¿Sería posible que Mike también pudiera tener ese tipo de sentimientos por Will?

\- Mike es muy extraño. –le dijo Max, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Jane solo sonrió y asintió.

 

 

 

 

\- Hey, Josh, ¡Espera!

El de los preciosos ojos aceituna se detuvo por fin.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Byers?

\- Yo… En serio lo siento. No recordaba lo de la inauguración. –lo miró hacia arriba con preocupación. Joshua relajó su postura tensa y miró a Will. – De verdad pensaba acompañarte hoy.

\- Oye, no estoy molesto contigo. Estoy molesto con Wheeler.

\- Bueno… sé que puede ser muy mandón a veces, pero no creo que haya dicho esto con la intención de molestarte.

\- ¿Sabes? Me agrada que seas tan noble, pero en ocasiones eres demasiado ingenuo.  Es muy obvio que a Mike le molesta que tú y yo salgamos.

\- ¿Qué? No. No es así. ¿Por qué le molestaría?

El chico alzó la ceja y se quedó en silencio. En su interior conocía la verdad, que Will tenía sentimientos por Mike, siempre lo supo, y es por eso que no deseaba darle ilusiones con él.

\- No lo sé. Quizá solo no le agrado.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

\- Como sea. Ya casi es hora de clase, así que me voy.

\- ¡Espera! … si tienes tiempo, deberías venir con nosotros mañana.

\- Lo intentaré. –respondió sin muchas ganas y se fue, dejando a un Will abatido.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos los que leen! fue mi divertido escribir este capítulo, aunque también fue dificil porque quería que fuera perfecto. no salio así pero quede satisfecha. Me encanta el drama, oh si!! jajaja Por favor que Mike y Joshua se enciendan, adoro eso x3 !!! 
> 
> Espero subir pronto el próximo cap. felices fiestas!! :3


	4. Mejores amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos en la esperada fiesta de Sophie Smith, ¿Qué sucederá?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a tod@s! ¿Como están? Yo muy feliz porque por fin pude terminar este cap. Fue difícil escribirlo y tuve que corregir miles de veces, y aun así no quede completamente satisfecha, pero creo que logré captar bien lo que quería transmitirles. Es gracioso que el cap tenga el mismo nombre que el fic, pero es casi el centro de la historia y la explicación de muchas cosas. En un inicio sería "La fiesta" pero al a acabar de escribirlo me di cuenta de que no era el corazón del propio cap, asi que, sin más, los dejo con : Mejores amigos 
> 
> :)

 

 

 

A pesar de toda la incomodidad de esa mañana, la tarde con Mike en el Arcade resultó ser bastante divertida, ya que los dos chicos tuvieron la fortuna (y envidia de muchos) de ser de los primeros en jugar Street Fighter, que acabó siendo catalogado como uno de los mejores juegos de la historia por ambos chicos. Will sin embargo continuaba un poco afligido por fallarle a Joshua, y también se preguntaba la razón por la que Mike se había comportado de esa manera. La esperanza de que fueran, como Joshua lo dijo, celos, saltó a su mente junto con un sentimiento de “emoción irracional” según él, y rápidamente desecho la idea, asumiendo que era algo imposible, o que de ser así, serían los celos comunes de Mike con los chicos del club.

 

El día siguiente pasó como un rayo para todos, pues era viernes y todos los chicos y chicas de la preparatoria hablaban de la increíble fiesta de Sophie Smith. Will buscó por todos lados a Joshua en espera de alguna respuesta pero el chico no apareció.

 

El club quedó de verse aquella noche en casa de Smith. Por supuesto no era la primera vez que iban a una fiesta, pero a medida de que aumentaba el número de fiestas parecía aumentar la intensidad de estas. Max también haría el intento de ir pero sus padres eran demasiado estrictos y la idea de dejarla ir era prácticamente imposible.

Tan pronto Will llegó esa noche a la casa de Smith pudo ver a algunos chicos ya vomitando en el jardín de la entrada. Frunció el ceño y rio, luego continuó hasta llegar a la puerta de donde emanaba el sonido estruendoso de la música. Adentro estaba tan lleno de gente que era difícil caminar. Algunos se asombraron al ver llegar a uno de los “perdedores” y otros no le prestaron demasiada atención. Mientras tanto una que otra chica desconocida le sonreía coquetamente y le sacaba un sonrojo con ello. Después continuó avanzando incómodamente entre algunas parejas que se besuqueaban en el angosto pasillo, hasta que visualizó a Lucas. Suspiró aliviado y se apresuró a ir con él.

\- ¿Qué hay? –preguntó casi en un grito el moreno e hicieron su saludo nerd.

\- Todo bien, amigo.

\- ¿Dónde está Jane?

Will negó.

\- No quiso venir.

Entonces Will se percató de algo evidente.

\- ¿Y Max?

\- Sus padres no la dejaron venir.

Will asintió. Era tan obvio que casi se sintió estúpido por preguntar. Pronto, se asomó por todos lados, preguntándose si Josh aparecería.

\- ¿A quién buscas?

\- ¡No! a nadie... –se apresuró a contestar, olvidando esconder su nerviosismo.

\- Oh… ok…  -levantó la ceja incrédulamente.- Oye, ¿vamos por bebidas?, están por allá

\- Claro.

 

En el trayecto al lugar, una pareja de adolescentes chocó con ellos y los empujó, pero poco les importó y continuaron besándose apasionadamente antes de llegar y encerrarse en el baño del fondo.

\- ¡Dios, esto es una locura! –dijo Lucas y ambos soltaron una carcajada.  

 

Llegaron a una mesa llena mayormente de recipientes con bebidas preparadas que parecían jugos y refrescos. Al lado estaba botellas de Vodka, brandy, ron, etc. El moreno se apresuró a llenar uno de los vasos rojos de plástico e inmediatamente le dio un gran sorbo.

\- ¡Tómalo con calma amigo! –rio el castaño. Luego lleno otro vaso con el mismo contenido y le dio un sorbo más moderado.

\- ¡Chicos, ahí están! –llegó Dustin al lado de su novia Sarah. – Siento llegar tarde. Fui a recoger a Sarah. ¿Dónde está Max?

\- Ya sabes, lo de siempre. –dijo un Lucas medio amargado, encogiéndose de hombros, luego dio otro sorbo.

\- Eso apesta. ¿Y Mike?

Will y Lucas se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. De pronto la cara de Lucas cambió a una sorprendida luego de ver algo en la pista improvisada de baile.

\- ¡Amigos! ¿Es esa Olivia Fisher? –apuntó a la pequeña estancia que estaba usándose como pista de baile.

\- Oh, mierda, no puedo creer que Mike lo hiciera. –dijo Dustin.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sarah.

 

Allí estaba Mike, bailando con la chica que desde que Jane era su novia, intentó meterse entre ellos. Claro que en ese entonces no estuvo ni cerca del éxito, pero ahora el pelinegro estaba bailando con ella. La sonrisa de Byers se borró instantáneamente.

\- Oh, Dios, tendré que hablar con él –dijo Lucas- Sé que está en una especie de crisis ahora pero… ¿Esa chica? ¿En serio?

\- Fue quien le dijo que estuvieran juntos y que Jane nunca se enteraría… -dijo Will en al aire.

\- Lo sabemos. –dijeron al unísono.

\- ¡Ella casi la mata cuando-

\- ¡¡Sssshhhhh!! –Lucas y Dustin abrieron grandemente los ojos indicando que Sarah estaba presente y no se podía hablar de ciertos “secretos”.

\- ¡yo también la mataría si le dijera eso a mi Dusty!

Dustin sonrió orgulloso, luego Will y Lucas se miraron intentando no reír.

-Siento decirlo pero es una perra. –continuó Sarah- después de que Mike no le hizo caso fue corriendo con Martin Turner.

\- ¡También lo intentó conmigo después! –dijo Lucas.

\- ¡¿En serio?! –respondieron los tres.

\- Sí, pero no le digan a Max. ¡La mataría!

 

La canción terminó y Olivia parecía buscar a toda costa un beso de Mike, cosa que él parecía no tener muchas intenciones. Le dijo algo y ella asintió. Luego se dirigió a donde el club.  Al llegar ya lucía algo mareado.

 

\- ¡Hey, chicos!

Todos, especialmente Lucas, lo miraron con desaprobación evidente.

\- Amigo, ¿Qué demonios haces?

\- ¿De qué hablas? –llenó el vaso en su mano nuevamente.

\- ¡Estas bailando con Olivia! –dijo Sarah.

\- Ella me invitó. –se encogió de hombros, ya un poco molesto.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que es la chica que intentó meterse entre tú y Jane? ¿Y ahora bailas con ella? –recriminó Lucas. – Amigo, no. No está bien. No para… bueno, para Jane…

\- Jane y yo ya no somos novios. –dijo en un tono amargo, luego bebió otro sorbo. Después buscó disimuladamente con la mirada a la nombrada.

\- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Will, preocupado por su estado de ebriedad.

\- Sí, claro. –sonrió. – Ahora regreso.

 

Entonces Wheeler regresó con Olivia. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Los chicos negaron resignados.

\- Como sea, si quiere hacer estupideces que las haga. –dijo Dustin.

Will lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? Solo digo que está dolido por lo de Jane. Es comprensible. Tal vez solo necesita divertirse un poco. –dio un sorbo a una bebida mientras lo miraba.

\- Quizá tengas razón. –dijo un Lucas pensativo.

 Luego, Dustin hizo un movimiento gracioso de caderas con el que invitó a Sarah a bailar, quien rio al verlo y tomó su mano inmediatamente. Ambos pasaron a la pequeña sala mientras Will y Lucas los miraban con clara expresión de amargura.

 

\- Esto apesta. –dijo Lucas.

\- Lo sé.

Ambos con el rostro apoyado en sus manos y viendo como todas las parejas se divertían.

\- Ni si quiera puedo bailar con alguien sin que Max se entere mañana y me mate por eso...

Will rio.

\- Sí que te tiene ¿Eh?

\- Cállate.

\- Pensé que se escaparía de casa como siempre lo hace.

\- Quiso hacerlo, pero sus padres se enteraron de la fiesta y la tienen como en un calabozo, están checando que este en su cuarto cada hora.

\- Wow, pensé que era el único que pasaba por eso.

Rieron.

\- Aunque no culpo a tu madre después de todo lo que sucedió. –dijo Lucas.

\- Lo sé, pero, ya tengo 16 sabes. Y todo ha estado tranquilo desde entonces. A veces necesito espacio.

 

El moreno asintió, luego ambos bebieron de nuevo.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no bailas? Esa chica lleva mirándote desde hace rato. –indicó con la mirada a una chica de cabello negro y bajita. – Eh, ¿acaso no es tu acosadora?

\- ¿Quién, Karen? –Se asomó- No, no es ella.

\- ¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar?

\- Mmn no… No se bailar. –se apresuró a negar y a tocarse nerviosamente la nunca.

\- Ah, ¿Aprende?

 

Will miró al lado incómodamente y se silenció como siempre hacía en ese tipo de conversaciones, por lo cual Lucas desistió.

\- Como sea. No sé si me quedaré.

\- ¿eh? ¿Te irás?

\- Quizá me quede un rato más, pero es aburrido sin Max, ¿sabes? Tal vez vaya a buscarla a casa.

 

Lucas se levantó y llenó de nuevo su vaso para luego ir afuera. Will se quedó sentado en el lugar y suspiró. ¿Debía irse también? Pasó unos minutos más bebiendo hasta que la misma chica de cabello negro se acercó.

 

\- Oye, nerd. –llamó. - ¿Bailas?

El chico titubeó unos momentos, pero luego se resignó y decidió como siempre, tratar de ser “normal” y encajar en el ambiente.

\- Ah… sí, claro.

La chica lo llevó de la mano a la pista y rápidamente se rodeó a sí misma con las manos de Will, quien se avergonzó con ello y ella rio.  

\- Eres algo tímido ¿verdad? –le rodeó el cuello con los brazos- No te preocupes, puedes acercarte todo lo que quieras, nerd. Eres lindo. –susurró cerca de su oído. Luego, continuó con los movimientos de baile.

 

Will sonrió obligadamente e intentó seguir el baile. Lucas lo vio desde lejos y le mostró el pulgar orgullosamente. Will de nuevo mostró esa falsa sonrisa. Era difícil. Cada momento lo era. Pero tenía que continuar actuando ese personaje para siempre. Mientras las canciones pasaban, miraba a todos lados y veía como las parejas gritaban y bailaban, otras se besaban, otras incluso se tocaban sin avergonzarse de ello, la mayoría ebrios. Por otro lado, Dustin bailaba graciosamente, pero a su novia no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, en realidad le seguía el juego. Will sonrio al verlos.  No pasaron ni tres canciones cuando esta chica se acercó cada vez más al rostro de Byers, quien hacía todo lo posible por evadirla sin verse “raro”, pero la chica parecía estar lo bastante inconsciente para no notar su rechazo. Fue en un parpadeó cuando lo besó por sorpresa y el la empujó de inmediato haciéndola tirar su bebida en el acto. Ni siquiera lo pensó, fue una reacción espontánea.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –gritó ella y las personas a su alrededor los miraron.  

Will sintió su corazón latir asustado y miró a sus observantes. Entró en pánico y salió de la pista rápidamente. Intentaba buscar a Lucas pero no lo veía por ningún lado así que decidió salir por la puerta más cercana. Una vez fuera, en el patio trasero, suspiró y se agarró el cabello con frustración.

-¡Eres un idiota Will Byers!

 

Se reclamó hasta el cansancio a si mismo y decidió quedarse un rato en ese lugar hasta calmarse. Había muy pocas personas, y las que estaban, fumaban o bebían en pequeños grupos, escondidos detrás de los árboles y demás cosas que adornaban los alrededores del jardín. Se sentó solitario y bebió. Estuvo allí hasta acabarse la bebida y sentir como esta comenzaba a tener efecto en él. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero después de un rato entró de nuevo, temeroso. Esperaba que las personas hubiesen olvidado lo sucedido. Fue un alivio cuando entró y casi todos hicieron caso omiso de su presencia. Apenas unos pocos lo miraron. La fiesta continuaba, afortunadamente.

 

Pasó a la mesa de bebidas y tomó un gran sorbo de whisky. Comenzaba a ponerse irritable. De pronto, vio a Dustin y Lucas, quienes sacaban del baño a… ¿Mike? Aunque parecía más un costal ya que estaba demasiado ebrio como para mantenerse de pie apropiadamente. Will engrandeció los ojos y corrió a donde los chicos.

 

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

\- Es un idiota, es lo que pasa. Díselo, Mike. –recriminó Dustin, intentando cargarlo.

\- No sssoy ningún idiota.

\- Casi vomita encima a Sophie.

Will se asomó al baño donde Lucas jalaba la palanca y dejaba ir el vómito del pelinegro por el retrete.

\- ¿Vomitaste?

\- Solo un poquitto... Pero, no te preoc-cupes… Ess-ttoy bien.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Estás que te lleva la-! …–dijo Dustin y pausó cuando Sarah lo miró  – Te llevaré a casa, Mike.

\- ¡No! No quiero ir a casa aún.  –Arrastraba las palabras-

\- ¡No estoy preguntando! ¡Nos vamos! –Lucas y Dustin intentaron llevarlo hacia la salida.

\- ¡Que no quiero ir a casa! –alejó a los dos y se sostuvo de la pared al lado. –Me iré cuando yo quiera. –le arrebató a Sarah su vaso y comenzó a beber.

\- ¡No, no, no!- gritaron los tres chicos y le quitaron el vaso.

\- Esto apesta, amigos. –dijo Dustin preocupado.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Pensé en ir a casa de Max, pero no puedo dejar a Mike así…

\- Yo me encargaré de él. –dijo Will.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Lucas y el castaño asintió.

\- Sí, no se preocupen. Lucas, ve con Max, y Dustin, quédate con Sarah. Yo cuidaré a Mike.

\- De acuerdo... –suspiró. – Gracias amigo, te debo una. –dijo el moreno y sonrió.

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedes solo con él? - Preguntó Dustin. –puedo quedarme si quieres.

\- No hay problema. Yo me encargo.

\- De acuerdo… estaré aquí en caso de que me necesiten, ¿ok?

 

Will asintió y luego se rodeó con el brazo de Mike, para ayudarlo a caminar correctamente. Mike estaba cantando la canción en reproducción y al parecer no escuchó lo que decían. El castaño pensó en sentarlo en algún sitio pero todo estaba cubierto, así que decidió mejor llevarlo afuera. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y Mike no dejaba de tambalear, cantar y reír atontado. De pronto resbaló ligeramente pero Will alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que cayera.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mike?

Mike sonrió y le alzó el pulgar. Su rostro era de lo más gracioso que Will había visto y comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

\- Ok, ten cuidado. Ya casi llegamos.

Finalmente arribaron al jardín en el que Will estuvo anteriormente y se introdujeron en el césped en dirección a un viejo auto estacionado. Mike comenzó a mirar a su amigo con atención durante el camino.

\- ¿Sabes? Aun no entiendo… - preguntó Mike aun arrastrando las palabras. - ¿Cómo es... que habiendo un montón de chicas hermosas y sexys allá dentro, tú sigues aquí cuidándome?

\- Bueno, eso es porque ninguno de los otros quiso cuidarte.

\- Oh, ¡no, no, no, no! Estás mintiendo. -negó con el dedo índice y con la cabeza enérgicamente. –Sé la verdadera razón… -el corazón de Will se detuvo por un momento- Es porque te preocupas mucho por mí, lo sé -sonrió alegremente y algo orgulloso- porque eres mi mejor amigo. -sus cejas se movían juguetonamente.

Will se sonrojó un poco y luego rio.

\- Sí, tal vez por eso también.

\- Pero, sabes, estoy bien… -dijo sentándose en el cofre del viejo auto empolvado de los Smith, cerrando los ojos. - deberías ir y divertirte. -Hizo un gesto con la mano, tratando de ahuyentarlo como a un mosquito - Estaré sentado, j-justo aquí... -intentó acomodarse lentamente, pero de repente resbaló y cayó al césped sin darle a Will la oportunidad de atraparlo. - Oh, mierda…

\- ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, sí... estoy bien. No te preocupes. Vete, vete. –agitó su mano nuevamente.

Will estaba tratando de no reírse de la imagen, pero era demasiado graciosa, así que simplemente dejó salir la carcajada.

\- Amigo, no voy a dejarte así, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, levántate. - esta vez intentó con más fuerza sacarlo del suelo, pero resultó ser demasiado débil para sujetar a Mike, y ambos terminaron cayendo.

\- ¡Mierda! ... l-lo siento - exclamó Mike, encima de Will, con el rostro apoyado en su pecho, tratando de incorporase torpemente. Miró directamente al otro, que estaba a solo unos centímetros de él. El latido del corazón de Will se aceleró al instante, y lo miró estupefacto. Cualquier palabra en su mente pareció desaparecer en ese momento, y solo se dedicó a observar por primera vez el hermoso rostro de Mike Wheeler en esa cercanía. La cercanía que le permitió sentir su cálida respiración también, aunque ahora acompañada de olor a alcohol. Mike pareció ponerse un poco nervioso a pesar de su embriaguez, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, solo sintió que los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse, y sus mejillas ardían. - ¿E-estás bien? -dijo con tono un poco avergonzado, sin atreverse a ver los ojos de Will, porque los había encontrado extrañamente brillantes y bien parecidos. Ahora, eso, no era un sentimiento normal, pensó. ¿Acaso le sucedía porque estaba ebrio?

\- Sí... sí, estoy bien. -respondió después de unos segundos, y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, ayudando a Mike en el proceso. El chico más alto suspiró y cerró los ojos al sentir el revoltijo en su estómago de nuevo. - ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

\- Solo si no me muevo.  Si lo hago, juro que te vomito encima.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

Ambos comenzaron a reír a tontamente.

\- Sabes, eres terrible bebiendo, igual que tu hermana.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que mi hermana es terrible bebiendo?

\- Jonathan me contó de una vez en la que tuvo que encargarse de Nancy en una fiesta porque estaba demasiado ebria.

\- Oh, demonios, me estoy volviendo igual de estúpido que mi hermana...

\- Supongo que es cosa de los Wheeler.

\- Cállate. Si pudiera golpearte ahora lo haría…

\- No, no lo harías.

 

Comenzaron a reír nuevamente, y al callar Will notó como esa sensación apareció otra vez. Esos “momentos” que pasaban entre ellos de vez cuando. Esa atmósfera que los rodeaba y los hacía actuar de maneras en las que los amigos no actuaban normalmente. Había estado apareciendo constantemente esos últimos días, pero esta vez la sensación estaba mezclada con alcohol y algo de inconsciencia lo cual la hacía más peligrosa. El indicador más preciso fueron los dedos de Mike muy cerca de su mano, moviéndose ansiosamente, como si estuvieran tratando de alcanzarlo, pero no lo suficientemente seguros como para hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Will con una voz que sonó suave y ligeramente tímida, mirando a Mike a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? –respondió el otro con aire de falsa distracción.

Y ahí estaba, Will de repente tomó coraje de algún lado, sujetó la mano de Mike delicadamente y entrelazó sus dedos, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Aunque el latido de su corazón era imparable y sus mejillas ardieron tan pronto lo hizo.

\- ¿Estabas tratando de hacer esto…? –preguntó disimulando seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba lleno de temor.

\- Yo... y-yo... - Mike titubeó por instantes, pero después aceptó el agarre nerviosamente, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Qué poder en el mundo lo estaba haciendo actuar de esa manera? Y más, ¿sentir de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía parar. La sensación agradable de tener a Will a su lado por alguna razón se estaba intensificando y se convertía en una emoción confusa.

Will no dejó de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y eso le estaba causando muchos más problemas, porque ahora no podía quitar su propia mirada de él. La expresión de Will ahora, simplemente parecía, muy perfecta y atractiva, como si tuviera algún tipo de misterioso poder sobre él que hiciera que Mike quisiera acercarse a él… Acercarse mucho a… sus labios. No, no. ¿Cómo podría si quiera pensar en eso? Él era Will, su mejor amigo, de años, y también era un chico...

Pero no importaban las millones de frases y reprimendas en su cabeza. Todas y cada una pasaron y se ahogaron rápidamente en el mar de inconsciencia provocado por el alcohol, dejando solo el hechizo que hacía a Mike acercarse cada vez más a un curiosamente inmóvil Will. Mike alcanzó a ver como los ojos de su amigo se entrecerraban y su respiración se agitaba a medida de que la lejanía entre ellos disminuía, hasta que…

 

\- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Dónde están?!

La voz de Dustin rompió como un cristal la atmósfera entre ellos. Se separaron a la vez, totalmente sorprendidos.

\- ¡Mike! ¡Will!

Liberaron su agarre también, y Mike pensó que ese momento era lo suficientemente intenso como para reducir su embriaguez.

\- Oh, ahí están. -Dustin les sonrió. - ¿Qué hacen escondidos allí abajo?

\- ¡No nos escondemos! –respondieron al unísono y Dustin frunció el ceño.

\- Claro, como sea, la policía está aquí y Sarah y yo no queremos meternos en problemas así que nos vamos ya de la fiesta. ¿Vienen?

 

Mike y Will se miraron pero tan pronto sus ojos se cruzaron, se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista.

\- Sí…  

Dustin y Will ayudaron a Mike a levantarse, aunque parecía estar mucho mejor que antes. Salieron del lugar tan pronto pudieron y Dustin les dio un aventón a casa en su auto a cada uno.

 

 

 

 

 

\- Maldita sea, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se dijo Mike a sí mismo, una vez en su habitación, agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor, y aún con ganas de vomitar, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para olvidar. - ¿Cómo es posible que yo…Yo…? Oh, Dios… -se llevó la mano a la cara dándose una palmada.

 

En ese momento, no podía olvidar los brillantes y dulces ojos de aquel chico que presumía de ser su mejor amigo. Ni la expresión indescifrable en su rostro cuando se acercaba a él. Ni la imagen de sus pestañas largas mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos. O como sus delgados labios se habían abierto gradualmente. ¿Iba a aceptar?

¿Qué fue todo aquello? Se preguntó Mike. Pero había más cuestiones.

 

\- ¿Recordará mañana? …Sí, claro que lo hará. Él no estaba tan ebrio… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso Will también iba a…? Maldita sea, ¿Qué haré? No, no. Mejor dicho. ¿Por qué estuve a punto de hacer eso? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco porque terminé con Jane? ¡¿O acaso todo fue por el maldito alcohol?! –se tiró en la cama, mirando al techo como si por algún lado de la pintura se encontrara la respuesta a todo aquello. Pero lo único que llegó a él fueron pensamientos de su amigo, o mejor dicho memorias. Memorias de sucesos y de sentimientos. No era la primera vez en su vida que sentía cosas que denominaba “extrañas” por Will. Cosas… a las que no quería dedicarles tiempo porque les temía. Eso fue antes de conocer a Jane. Mike y Will siempre fueron mejores amigos, junto a Dustin y Lucas, claro, pero… Mike, en ocasiones, sentía su corazón latir extrañamente fuertemente cuando el castaño le sonreía, acompañado de un cosquilleo en su estómago, pero era una sensación agradable, no una de miedo o desagrado. Le gustaba sentirlo, por lo cual hacía todo lo posible por hacer reír a Will. Jugaba con él, lo cuidaba, lo defendía y se metía en líos cuando los otros niños lo molestaban. También tenía una sensación de calidez en el pecho al tocarlo, así que lo abrazaba, tomaba su mano, le revolvía el cabello… Y la excusa siempre era “somos mejores amigos”. Y eso al parecer estaba perfectamente bien para todos cuando eran pequeños, incluso para Will que nunca pareció molestarle nada de aquello, así que ambos actuaban de esa forma, hasta que comenzaron a crecer y los niños empezaron a llamarle “gay”, “marica” y otras cosas a Will por ser sensible y menos varonil que otros. Mike siempre lo defendió, pero la palabra “gay” retumbaba en su cabeza constantemente, así que comenzó a reflexionar también sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia Will, y le aterraron, porque eran diferentes a lo que sentía por sus otros amigos… Sentía cosas simplemente…raras, cosas que solo las comparaba con lo que había sentido al jugar con Patty James, una niña que le había gustado en el jardín de niños. Pero Will no era una niña, era un niño. Aun así, el cosquilleo agradable se hacía presente cuando sostenía su mano... Al enfrentar esas difusas conclusiones, Mike decidió no pensar más en ello y se dedicó repetirse la misma excusa de antes: “somos mejores amigos”, hasta que pudo hacer a un lado esos sentimientos confusos, o mejor dicho, fingir que no estaban allí. Luego conoció a Jane y todo pareció irse al olvido. Pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso esos sentimientos estaban regresando?

 

\- No… Estoy equivocado. Solo somos… _mejores amigos._

 

 

 

 

 

¿Fue acaso un sueño? Will se lo preguntaba. Mike... estuvo a punto de besarlo. No, quizá solo había sido una mala jugada de su mente nublada por el alcohol. O quizá de hecho Mike estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero ¿acaso ello tenía algún significado? Si estaba ebrio, entonces no estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Mike jamás intentaría algo así estando sobrio. O quizá el también... ¿podría tener algún sentimiento por Will? No, era imposible. Mike no era... no era como él. No era un “marica”, se dijo amargamente. Seguramente todo fue una broma cruel del alcohol y al día siguiente Mike no recordaría nada, como olvidan todos después de una noche como esas. ¿Y si era lo mejor? Olvidar... Sí, esa parecía ser la opción más sensata. Will decidió guardar en su corazón el recuerdo de ese momento para siempre. Aunque era uno confuso e indescifrable. Probablemente se preguntaría eternamente porqué Mike lo hizo: acercarse como si tuviera la intención de besarlo. Pero de nada servía indagar en esas preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta, o si la tenían, seguramente sería algo lógico como “fue por culpa del alcohol” y no algo que quisiera escuchar. Así que enterraría la memoria como un tesoro, y jamás hablaría sobre ello. Pretendería que nada sucedió. Era lo mejor para su amistad con Mike, para su hermana Jane, para Dustin, Lucas, para sí mismo... e incluso para Joshua. Era su nuevo gran secreto y jamás lo sacaría a colación, a menos de que Mike lo hiciera, se prometió. Solo si Mike... lo hiciera.

Al pensar en ello, el dolor abrumador que aparecía en su pecho cada vez que enfrentaba sus verdaderos sentimientos por Mike, se hizo presente, haciéndolo derramar lágrimas sin poder detenerse.

 

\- Lo olvidaré, Mike. Y mientras tanto, seguiremos siendo _mejores amigos_ , ¿verdad?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡OOOOH! Por favor dejen sus comentarios, reflexiones, quejas,sugerencias, teorias, etc ! :) kudos! jejeje  
> Por cierto los invito a ver mi humilde Byler fanvid con la canción "Friends" de Ed Sheeran : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHAaOUAX2mM
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo cap!


	5. Efectos del alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efectos del alcohol.

 

 

 

Era media mañana y la señora Byers ya no se encontraba en casa, al igual que Hopper. En la normalidad estaría Jane, pero ese día había salido con Max desde temprano, lo cual era un alivio para el menor de los Byers, ya que no sabía cómo verla a los ojos luego de lo de la noche anterior. El dolor de cabeza que se presentó tan pronto abrió los ojos esa mañana, junto con el revoltijo en su estómago no lo dejaron dormir más y tuvo que levantarse a comer algo. Cogió los favoritos de Jane: eggos, ya que eran lo más fácil y rápido de hacer, y a pesar de no ser sus preferidos sintió que le volvía la vida después de comerlos. Su desayuno tardío fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Frunció el ceño y se levantó casi a regañadientes. Maldita resaca, pensó. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

 

\- ¡Josh!

\- Hola, Will. -dijo con una voz que sonó suave y algo en apenada. Alzó una mano en señal de saludo y sonrió leve.

\- Hola… –bajó la mirada y luego metió las manos en los bolsillos del viejo suéter de Jonathan que usaba para dormir en días fríos. - ¿gustas pasar?

\- Sí, claro.

El chico alto observó como el menor de los Byers se sujetó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se sentaba de nuevo frente a su desayuno.

\- Tienes resaca. –concluyó rápidamente y sonrió, pues le agradaba pensar en un Will más relajado. – Supongo que está de más preguntar si te divertiste anoche. Es obvio que sí. –dijo sonriente.

\- Sí… la fiesta estuvo… genial. –respondió nerviosamente sin atreverse a verlo directamente y tonteó un poco con los eggos. Joshua notó aquello pero estaba demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos que no le dio demasiada importancia.

\- ¡Genial! –dijo en señal de terminar con el tema. Luego guardó silencio por algunos segundos en los que tomaba valor, y la seriedad de Will pronto le hizo pensar que podría estar molesto aún. – Oye, Will… sólo vine hablar contigo sobre… ya sabes, lo que sucedió el otro día. - Joshua se removió la melena ondulada y lo miró claramente apenado. La expresión en el rostro de Will cambió instantáneamente a una sorprendida y por fin le dirigió la vista.- Yo… me porté como un idiota y tú no tenías la culpa de nada–dijo con un suspiro – estaba tan molesto con Wheeler que cuando lo defendiste me enfurecí. Creo que después de todo el que estaba celoso era yo. –rio apenadamente y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas y fue en ese instante que Will se sintió la peor persona del mundo. – Como sea, lo siento… -bajó la mirada, esperando en silencio la respuesta del otro, pero Will se quedó estupefacto, mientras un mar de emociones lo envolvían, la mayoría de ellas podía catalogarlas en una sola: culpa.

\- ¿Will?

\- Sí claro… no te preocupes. Yo… Yo entiendo. –bajó su tono de voz y asintió, tratando de evadir su mirada otra vez y no recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Joshua pareció tranquilizarse.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces… ¿Todo está bien entre nosotros?

Will solo pudo titubear unos instantes hasta que por fin logró emitir sonidos coherentes.

\- Sí, claro. Todo está… perfecto.

\- ¡Genial! –dijo en otro suspiro y riendo finalmente. – ¡estaba tan preocupado por eso! … ni siquiera pude dormir anoche pensando en ello. –Rio de nuevo- Y quise ir a la fiesta, pero al final no pude por culpa de mis amigos. Larga historia. –giró los ojos y rio, recordando las estupideces que lo metieron en problemas el día anterior. Will sonrió levemente. - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Sí! Estoy bien. Es solo que me duele mucho la cabeza.

\- Ya veo, en serio bebiste demasiado. –rio- Deberías tomar muchos líquidos y descansar.

\- Sí, eso haré. –le sonrió. Luego su pareja-no-oficial le sonrió de vuelta con aire de ternura.

\- Entonces me iré para que puedas hacerlo. –Se encogió de hombros- Supongo que te veré hasta el lunes ya que mis amigos se van mañana y pasaré el día con ellos. – Luego se acercó y acarició su mentón suavemente. –Aunque eres bienvenido si deseas unirte. - Para Will, ese era un gesto muy inusual, ya que la mayoría del tiempo Joshua era simplemente él: el chico rebelde que hacía lo que quería, sin temor y sin pedir permiso, y sus caricias no podía clasificarlas precisamente como tiernas. De hecho, en la normalidad, no era muy cariñoso. Pero ese día estaba bastante diferente. Quizá la discusión de antes realmente le preocupó, pensó Will. Pero había algo en esa mirada que reconoció rápidamente. Era la mirada que Will muchas veces tuvo hacia Mike. Una cálida y que parecía querer husmear en lo más profundo de su ser. Así que el pequeño se intimidó y bajó la vista de inmediato.

\- Gracias.

En ese momento, Joshua pensó que se trataba de un gesto tímido del típico Will, así que sonrió y después se inclinó a depositar un beso suave en sus labios. Acto que Will correspondió, pero forzado y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa. Al terminar Josh parecía satisfecho. Will le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¡Nos vemos! –dijo el chico.

\- Nos vemos, Josh.

Luego el joven salió por la puerta principal.

 

Will era la peor persona en el mundo, ahora lo sabía. La noche anterior, mientras Joshua no podía dormir preocupado por lo sucedido entre ellos, Will solo deseaba con toda su fuerza que los labios de Mike por fin alcanzaran los suyos. ¿Cómo podía un beso sin concluir mover de esa forma su mundo? Ni siquiera pudo sentir nada con el beso de Joshua, porque solo anhelaba aún, como un loco,  los labios de Mike, aunque los recuerdos ahora fuesen borrosos.

Tan pronto terminó su desayuno improvisado se volvió a la cama y estuvo pegado allí todo el día, incluso cuando escuchó a su hermana y los demás llegar por la tarde. Joyce se asomó a su habitación a verificar que su hijo estuviese bien y éste fingió estar dormido. Ella se tranquilizó y sonrió pensando en lo mucho que seguramente se divirtió en aquella fiesta que quedó exhausto. Decidió no llamarlo para la cena y dejarlo dormir.

Esa noche fue una de esas en las que Will no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en Mike mientras su corazón le dolía, pero esta vez alguien más apareció en sus pensamientos, Joshua. Ese chico tenía ahora un espacio en su corazón, y se preguntó que debía de hacer en esa situación, pero, al menos esa noche, la respuesta no llegó.

 

Jane caminó por el pasillo, en busca de un vaso con agua, y fue entonces cuando escuchó unos suaves sollozos provenientes de la habitación de Will, los cuales delataban un llanto ahogado. Aquello partió su corazón, haciéndose mil preguntas de que podría sucederle, y pensó que quizá tendría relación con lo que vio en aquella ocasión, el beso entre él y Joshua. Se le ocurrió tocar su puerta, pero la evidente actitud de Will le decía que no deseaba compartir su dolor con nadie por el momento, así que la chica desistió, pero también decidió que tarde o temprano lo haría hablar.

 

 

 

 

 

Mike se preparó ese día con una actitud falsamente optimista que hasta su hermana menor lo miraba como un bicho raro: extraña y falsamente animado, sonrisa forzada, seguridad estudiada, espalda exageradamente recta. Mike decidió que ese día sería como cualquier otro, que ninguna mirada proveniente de un chico castaño lo sacaría del personaje común y aburrido que era Michael Wheeler, que no se pondría nervioso cuando se encontrara frente a él,  y que no iba a perder tiempo otra vez recordando esos sentimientos confusos de su infancia. No, Will, uno de sus mejor amigos, sería solo eso, como siempre, y Mike haría todo lo posible por mantenerlo así.

 

“ _Solo espero que lo haya olvidado todo_.”

 

Y de nuevo se prometió que no volvería a beber así. Luego salió camino a la preparatoria. Lo primero que vio al llegar rompió enteramente con su plan: Will caminaba acompañado de ese idiota de Doherty, chico que había olvidado por completo, pero quien le refrescaba la memoria y reafirmaba su lugar en la jugada. Mike jamás había prestado tanta atención en esa relación como en ese momento, observando detalladamente cada uno de los movimientos: sus miradas constantes, sus sonrisas sospechosas, y como de vez en cuando, el chico alto buscaba algún pretexto para alcanzar alguna parte de Will: su cabello, su hombro, su brazo, o se acercaba “innecesariamente” hacia él.

_“¿Y eso que importa?”_ Se dijo a sí mismo, o mejor dicho, a la punzada que sintió en el pecho cuando vio aquello. ¿De dónde vino ese sentimiento de tristeza? De pronto la pareció estar muy lejos de Will, como si ya no pudiesen ser lo que antes eran, y Joshua hubiese tomado su lugar. Mientras tanto el timbre sonó e hizo reaccionar a Mike y fue a clase.

 

 

Will había decidido continuar como siempre, es decir, teniendo a Joshua consigo, después de todo era un chico que lo hacía reír y le gustaba su compañía, ¿por qué no seguir como hasta ahora? Los recuerdos del casi-beso de aquel viernes parecían ser cada vez más lejanos e irreales. Ahora lo entendía, Joshua era lo más real que  pudo pasarle, con quien realmente podría haber algún tipo de relación, quien lo entendía en el ámbito que Mike jamás podría: su gusto por los chicos. Con quien podría disfrutar de besos sin temor a ser rechazado, y a quien tenerle cariño no significaba un torbellino en su vida, ni la amenaza de perder una amistad o más. Quería creer eso, en verdad quería convencerse de ello.

 

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? –lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, el joven de ojos aceituna.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Has estado muy distraído… desde el fin de semana. –dijo, hojeando el libro de texto. Los chicos a su alrededor comentaban sobre la clase mientras el profesor había salido por copias de una práctica. - ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡N-no para nada!

 

Joshua lo observó detenidamente intentando descifrar cualquier código escondido en sus ojos que le dijera si estaba mintiendo. Algo estaba diferente en Will, lo notaba, y la idea de que hubiese pasado algo con otra persona en aquella fiesta llego de pronto a su mente. Luego pensó que todo ello era resultado de sus propios y recientes celos, que Byers no era esa clase de persona. Tal vez se trataba de otra cosa o eso prefirió pensar.

\- De acuerdo...

Continuó con la lectura, pero algo le estaba molestando: darse cuenta de que el juego había terminado y había perdido: se estaba enamorando de William Byers. Se mordió el labio y apretó las hojas con más fuerza que hasta las arrugó. ¿Qué procedía entonces?

 

El timbre sonó de nuevo y un distraído y evasivo Will se disculpó con excusas elaboradas y se apresuró a salir de allí, sin siquiera darle tiempo de decir algo.  

 

\- ¡Dios! No sé qué demonios hacer… –se recriminaba en voz baja el anterior chico zombie, mientras caminaba con la vista perdida y sin rumbo alguno entre los pasillos hasta que chocó con otro cuerpo evidentemente más grande que él. El destino es a veces demasiado inoportuno. Mike y Will se miraban ahora directamente y sus mejillas no dudaron en encenderse, siendo inconvenientemente evidentes.

\- ¡Mike!

\- ¡Will!

Dijeron al unísono y después de unos momentos de pasmo, ambos ejecutaron sus tics nerviosos: uno tocándose la nuca y el otro el cabello. 

\- ¿Qué tal la… resaca? –preguntó Mike, intentando zafarse de aquello, pero fue lo peor que pudo preguntar, pues al instante el recuerdo de la cercanía entre ellos vino a su mente, y pudo ver la misma impresión en el menor, quien abrió grandemente los ojos.

\- Ahm… pues… y-ya estoy bastante recuperado…  

\- ¡Genial! Aunque yo… bueno… no vuelvo a beber así. –fingió una risa un poco escandalosa.

\- ¡Sí! Estabas muy mal. Casi no podías caminar. – entonces una risa verdadera salió al recordarlo.

\- ¡Lo sé! Ya no me lo recuerdes… -posó la palma en su rostro avergonzado hasta que sus risas cesaron gradualmente. Luego, retornaron sus ojos hacia el otro, sintiendo una especie de pinchazo en el pecho. Para Mike, los ojos de Will le parecían igual de brillantes que aquella noche. – Como sea… gracias por… -se silenció al darse cuenta de que lo que proseguía era demasiado cursi.

\- ¿Cuidarte? –Terminó la frase el castaño y Mike se mordió el labio y luego bajó la mirada. Aún lucía avergonzado y sus mejillas permanecían color carmín.  Will jamás había visto esa faceta en Mike.

\- Ahm… sí. Eso.

\- ¡No! No tienes nada que agradecer… Yo… solo… estaba allí, y no podía dejarte así, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, lo sé… parece que siempre sales a mi rescate cuando estoy en problemas… No solo en esta ocasión, sino antes… con lo de Jane y otras cosas… -las manos nerviosas de Mike jugaban una y otra vez con el lazo de su mochila. –…siempre estás a mi lado –dijo un poco más bajo. Mientras tanto los demás estudiantes desaparecían en camino a sus respectivas clases y dejaban el pasillo casi vacío. Mike tragó saliva al verse de nuevo a solas con Will. – L-lo que quiero decir es… -carraspeó. El castaño lo miraba con suma atención. Entonces Mike alzó su mano y la posó suavemente sobre la melena de Will, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. – Gracias…

 

Will soltó un suave suspiro esperando recuperarse de los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

\- Mike… - fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar, pero no estaba seguro de que le otro lo hubiese escuchado, ni tampoco de lo que debía continuar esa frase.

\- Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo? –le sonrió animadamente y le pasó de largo para ir camino al primer piso donde se impartía su siguiente clase. Will no pudo ver desde su lugar como Mike fruncía el gesto nerviosamente y soltaba un enorme suspiro.


	6. Se tu secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varias personas descubren mas de un importante secreto.

 

 

\- ¡Will! ¡Will! –exclamó Joyce por milésima vez a un adolescente distraído en sus pensamientos que apenas había tocado la cena.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… lo siento… ¿Qué sucede? –dijo volviendo en sí y removiendo sin muchas ganas las patatas de su  plato.

Ese leve viaje a su interior fue suficiente para preocupar a su madre, quien pronto se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello.

\- Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? No has comido nada…

 

Hopper y Jane observaron al chico.

 

\- Ah, ¡Si! S-si… me siento bien. No te preocupes. Solo… estoy preocupado por los exámenes que vienen.

Joyce negó y continuó levantando los platos de la mesa.

\- No te estreses demasiado ¿de acuerdo? Todo irá bien.

\- Gracias. –sonrió levemente y luego volvió a su expresión melancólica. El padre y su hija se miraron al notarlo. Pero claro, después de todo, Will no podía explicarle a nadie la verdadera razón de su abatimiento.

 

 

**Flash back**

 

\- Will… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.  –llamó el joven de melena oscura, Joshua, mientras se sentaba a su lado, luego de patinar por algunas horas en la pista. Se encontraban el mismo lugar en que se habían besado por primera ocasión. El ambiente nocturno lleno de estrellas acompañaba a sus sentimientos, regalándole un escenario acogedor. Mientras tanto, Will permanecía distraído estudiando unos apuntes.

\- Sí, claro. Dime. –respondió de manera distraída.

Josh guardó silencio por unos segundos con aire de nerviosismo, luego se percató de que el castaño seguía absorto en su libro gracias al notorio fruncimiento de su frente, así que puso la mano sobre el libro del chico y por fin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! Es que el examen es mañana. –dijo y cerró el libro. - ¿Qué pasa?

 

Asegurándose de que ya no había chicos demasiado cercanos a ellos, Joshua observó a su alrededor con disimulo y luego volvió su vista a Will, quien ahora parecía preocupado por la seriedad de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Repitió- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Ahm… sí. Bueno, no lo sé. –suspiró- Eso depende… Depende de ti, de hecho.

-¿Qué? – Will sonrió por el desconcierto. – No te entiendo.

\- Verás, yo… Uhm, Quisiera hablar de…-se aclaró la garganta- ¿nosotros? –se detuvo un momento y continuo en un tono más bajo- Es decir, en realidad no sé si hay algún “nosotros”… Creo que después de todo jamás dejamos eso claro. ¿Cierto?

La curvatura en los labios de Will se desdibujó gradualmente.

\- Cuando todo esto comenzó… -continuó del de cabello oscuro- solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, y estaba bien, pero… creo que se acabó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A… a que te refieres?

El joven suspiró.

\- Que al menos para mí se acabó… -metió las manos en sus bolsillos sin mirarlo- No creo poder seguir jugando a esto contigo, ¿sabes? Es que yo… -por fin levantó la vista, temerosamente- estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ti…

Mientras los ojos aceitunados brillaron, las palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Will, obligándolo a enmudecer.

\- Sé que es algo repentino pero… quisiera saber si tú sientes lo mismo… -dijo y después observó al chico impacientemente, pero Will no sostenía demasiado la mirada y comenzó a titubear incoherencias.

\- Josh… Y-yo… Ahm… -se aclaró la garganta- Yo… N-no… no sé qué decir…

\- Entonces déjame decirte lo que yo siento... –hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar- Me gustas, Will. Me gustas, en serio. –Su expresión se tornó en la más dulce que Will había visto jamás, desde que lo conoció.-  Y… quisiera… dejar de ser solo amigos con… ¿derechos? –Sonrió levemente- o como quieras llamarle. Quisiera intentar ser algo más…

 

Will permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, pasmado. Después, inesperadamente la imagen de Mike llegó a su cabeza y apretujó su corazón. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pensar en Mike en un momento como ese. Él no tenía oportunidad con él, lo sabía, pero, después de tanto tiempo y tantos sucesos recientes, parecía no poder engañar mucho más a su corazón.

\- …Lo siento. –susurró. – No creo que sea buena idea. Y-yo… no creo estar listo para eso.

\- ¿Por qué? –respondió desilusionado.

\- Es que yo… n-no… no lo sé. Hay… hay muchas cosas que se interponen en esto, ¿sabes? Nuestras familias… nuestros amigos… todo… -bajó la vista- Y sí, sé que hemos… estado juntos, o algo así, pero… esto es diferente…

\- Lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente, pero… no tendríamos que decirle a nadie. Todo seguiría tal como ahora… solo entre nosotros.

Will desvió la vista, sin saber qué decisión tomar. Después de unos largos minutos se puso de pie y cogió su mochila con intenciones de regresar a casa.

\- Dame un tiempo para pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo de la manera más gentil que pudo.

El rostro del otro joven se afligió y solo asintió.

\- De acuerdo…

 

**Fin del flashback**

 

 

La cena terminó y los Byepper –como les llamaba Dustin a la pareja de Hopper y Joyce- se encaminaron a su habitación.

\- Will ¿en serio estas bien? –volvió a preguntar la castaña cuando vio al menor de los Byers dirigirse a su habitación.

\- Sí. Estoy bien, Jane. No te preocupes. –le sonrió lo más convincente que pudo y luego se encerró en la habitación.

 

 

¡Ya no más! Jane estaba decidida. Si Will no quería hablar, ella tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Esa misma noche, esperó a que todos estuviesen dormidos, prendió la luz de la habitación y se apresuró a buscar cualquier objeto de Will que tuviera a la mano. Unos dibujos que le había hecho anteriormente fueron los primeros a la vista. Con estos y la vieja radio de Jonathan, se sentó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

 

Comenzaron a reproducirse lo que asimilaban a fragmentos de una película, los recuerdos de la mente de Will. Un beso entre él y Joshua, un sentimiento de temor, y las palabras crueles de los chicos y chicas en la secundaria: “ _mira, ahí va ese marica_ , “ _Dejaste de ser el marica para convertirte en el niño zombie, o mejor sería ¿el zombie afeminado?”,_ “todos los _homosexuales deberían morir, son una aberración de la naturaleza.”_ Después, la chica percibió el dolor y se apropió de él, viendo llorar al castaño de pequeño y también de adolescente. El sentimiento de culpa… pensamientos sobre su madre, sobre Jonathan… y Lonnie, quien siempre le recriminaba lo “afeminado” que era, y le reprochaba que nunca sería el hombre que él quería como hijo. Después, la confesión de Joshua. “ _Me gustas, me gustas en serio. Quiero intentar algo más._ ” Sus besos… su cariño… los cuales le motivaron a vivir por fin su verdadera naturaleza, aceptando que le gustaban los hombres y no las mujeres. Y de pronto… ¿Mike? La sonrisa cálida de Mike Wheeler, la sensación suave del toque de su mano sobre la de Will “ _No lo permitiremos_ ” acompañado de una extraña ¿emoción?, Mike vestido de cazafantasmas “ _Nos volveremos locos juntos, ¿verdad?_ ”, “ _Parece que siempre sales a mi rescate cuando estoy en problemas… No solo en esta ocasión, sino antes… con lo de Jane… Siempre estás a mi lado._ ” Sensaciones de pulso acelerado, “ _Lo que quiero decir es…_ -la mano suave de Mike sobre su cabello- _Gracias…”_. Noches de insomnio, y constantes imágenes de Mike en diferentes recuerdos. Jane no podía comprender el significado de esto, hasta que esa memoria llegó. Mike con el rostro enrojecido y hablando con torpeza. Will tomó su mano con fuerza, luego el más alto lo miró como embelesado y comenzó a inclinarse hacia él. Cerca… muy cerca… de sus labios. Will cerrando sus ojos, deseando que sucediera.

**“Mike…”**

Y entonces Jane regresó. Ahora lo comprendía todo… ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes de aquello? Will estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mike, el chico que ella amaba también.

 

 

+++

 

 

La mañana siguiente era un día más, un día más en que Mike vería a Will Byers, y una irracional emoción creció de nuevo en su interior. Incluso comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento, y no le desagradaba, por el contrario, era hasta cierto punto disfrutable. Su comportamiento sin darse cuenta, había cambiado durante esos últimos días y comenzaba a buscar a Will por cualquier excusa que se le pudiera ocurrir. Tan solo estar con él, le reconfortaba y le hacía olvidar cualquier otra cosa. Aunque ahuyentaba el recuerdo de la fiesta tan pronto aparecía y fingía que no tenía ninguna relación con ello.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó líder a los chicos del club, pero su mirada se dirigió principalmente al más pequeño.

\- Hola, Mike. –sonrió inmediatamente el otro. Dustin y Lucas saludaron igualmente e introdujeron al recién llegado a la conversación.

 

Tan pronto sonó la campana los chicos se dirigieron a sus clases y Mike se quedó atrás y acompañó a Will a paso lento. El castaño entonces olvidó su aflicción por la situación de Joshua y su corazón se vio automática y momentáneamente sanado por el gesto de Mike. Sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y caminó lo más lento que pudo, esperando a que ese momento durara lo mayor posible. El otro chico notó aquello y pareció seguirle la corriente mientras platicaban de cosas sin importancia. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando arribaron a la puerta del salón de clases de Will, que por cierto, estaba dos pisos arriba del de Mike. Permanecieron unos minutos más conversando, luego Will se acomodó la mochila.

\- Lo siento… ya debo entrar a clase… gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Espero no meterte en problemas. – dijo bajo y le sonrió tímidamente.

\- ¿Qué? No… No te preocupes, me quedaba de paso. –Will alzó la ceja pues sabía que no era cierto, pero no dijo nada sobre ello, solo se limitó a sonreír.

\- De acuerdo. –Ambos chicos realizaron sus tics nerviosos mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un ligero color rosa.

\- Por cierto… este fin de semana… mis padres harán una pequeña parrillada por el cumpleaños de Holly… habrá hamburguesas y todo eso… ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¡Claro! –dijo sin pensar  y sonriendo abiertamente. Mike hizo lo mismo.

\- Genial. Le diré a mis padres que contamos contigo.

\- ¿Los demás también vendrán?

\- ¿Eh? – Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido- Ah… N-no… es que, como siempre están tan ocupados, yo… no quise molestarlos con la idea. Pe-pero… puedo decirles si quieres.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No… es decir, yo solo…preguntaba, pero tienes razón… ellos siempre tienen planes con sus chicas…

El de la piel pálida suspiró y sonrió.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces así quedamos. –le removió el cabello cariñosamente como últimamente lo hacía y Will sonrió tontamente. Entonces el pelinegro se alejó para irse al aula, no sin antes girarse y sonreír nuevamente.

 

Will jamás se había sentido más feliz que en ese momento. Las recientes atenciones de Mike rayaban en lo sospechoso, pero el joven no quería cuestionarse nada y solo las disfrutaba, deseando que esos momentos no terminaran. Sin embargo, la burbuja de alegría se desvaneció tan pronto vio a Joshua al entrar al salón de clase. Aun le debía una respuesta. El chico de cabellera larga le sonrió levemente y después Will se sentó en su lugar habitual, a su lado.

 

+++++

 

 

 

\- ¡Hola, Josh! ¿Cómo estás? –sonrió la señora Byers al abrir la puerta. – Hace días que no te veía por aquí.

\- Hola, señora Byers. Estoy muy bien, gracias. –sonrió un poco apenado. - ¿Qué tal está usted? Luce radiante hoy.

\- Oh, eres muy amable. –Sonrió abiertamente y agitó su mano en señal de estar apenada- ¿Vienes a ver a Will? –preguntó, aunque un poco desconcertada.

\- Sí.  

La madre frunció el ceño, pues según las palabras de Will, esa tarde vería a Mike, no a Joshua. Quizá saldrían los tres, pensó.

\- Pasa, entonces. Ahora lo llamo.

El chico entró a la casa. Hopper no se encontraba pues estaba trabajando, y Jane permanecía en su habitación. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Will salió de la habitación y llegó a donde Josh.

\- Los dejo, entonces. –sonrió la madre y se volvió a las actividades de lavandería en la parte trasera de la casa.

 

 

 

Tan pronto lo vio, el corazón de Will se agitó. No esperaba la visita del chico, y de hecho, era un poco problemático pues en una hora más había quedado de verse con Mike para ir en busca del regalo de cumpleaños Holly.

\- Hola... –sonrió levemente el castaño bajito.

\- Hola… -se levantó del asiento el chico.- Ah… Siento venir de pronto sin avisarte.

\- No te preocupes. –negó. - ¿Esta todo en orden?

\- Sí, claro. Yo solo…  -se encogió de hombros- Quería verte.

Las mejillas de Will se enrojecieron un poco, luego se giró a observar la puerta de la habitación de Jane, que permanecía cerrada, temiendo que pudiese escuchar aquella conversación.

\- Gracias… -sonrió. Luego se acercó y disminuyó el volumen de su voz. - ¿Sabes? Jane está aquí… ¿Podríamos ir afuera?

\- Claro.

 

Los chicos salieron por la puerta principal y el cielo se pintaba ya de matices rojos y naranjas. No hacía demasiado frío pero Will se cubrió con un suéter gris antes de salir. Luego, se dirigieron a paso lento y en silencio hasta el parque más cercano de allí, en el cual Mike y Will  hablaron del rompimiento con Jane unos meses atrás. Como no se le daba mantenimiento seguido, los columpios estaban viejos al igual que el resto de los juegos y casi siempre permanecía solitario. Ese día apenas había un par de madres con algunos pequeños, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando cubrieron a los niños del frío y se fueron del lugar.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Will finalmente, al ver que las palabras no surgían naturalmente de Joshua. Lo miró directamente.

\- Lo siento. Me quedé absorto por un momento. –Sonrió leve- Quería saber cómo estabas. Ya que… últimamente me has estado evitando.

\- ¿Qué? No, no te he estado evitando… -giró el rostro y se mordió el labio.

\- Claro… lo que digas -dijo un poco irónico y con una sonrisa triste.- Supongo que no hay señal más obvia que esa. Sólo quería que me dijeras las cosas directamente.

 

Byers bajó la vista.

\- Estás equivocado… Sólo… no he tomado una decisión aún.

 

El más alto suspiró. Un tanto de alivio se fue en aquel suspiro, pues de pronto una pequeña ilusión le volvió al no haber sido rechazado por Byers. ¿Quizá había malinterpretado las cosas? Es decir, la actitud evasiva de Will.

\- De acuerdo… Lo siento. Es que… supongo que la paciencia no es una de mis grandes virtudes. –rio levemente y se agarró la cabellera.

\- Lo sé. –sonrió de igual forma. – Pero… en verdad necesito que me des algo de tiempo. 

\- Ok, sólo… te pido que permitas que todo siga igual entre nosotros, ¿sí? No tiene por qué volverse raro solo por lo que te dije… No quisiera que me evadieras, o… me dejaras de hablar por ello.

\- No te estoy…- fue interrumpido  por la mirada de reprimenda del otro y entonces se silenció. – Ok… si lo he hecho. Pero es sólo porque… es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación, y no sé cómo actuar.

 

+++

 

\- ¡Maldita sea!

Mike Wheeler salió de su casa esta tarde, gruñendo por la discusión con sus padres. Como siempre, lo reprendían por cosas del colegio y terminaba saliéndose de casa a tomar aire y calmarse. Esa tarde no fue una excepción y tanto discutir se le hizo tarde para ver a Will, quien no daba señales de llegar aún. Quizá también se le hizo tarde, pensó. Se apresuró a montarse a la bicicleta para ir en dirección a casa de los Byers y decirle a Will que después de todo, prefería ir al Arcade y que otro día él iría por el regalo de su hermanita. Pasaron unos minutos cuando visualizó de lejos una silueta conocida. Will. Ese suéter gris era reconocible pues desde que su madre se lo había regalado unas semanas atrás, lo usaba con frecuencia. Pero ¿Qué hacía en aquel lugar, si se supone se verían hacía 20 minutos en casa? Entonces vio a la probable razón, Joshua Doherty. Se detuvo una vez cercano y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia allá con la bicicleta en manos.

 

+++

\- Solo relájate, ¿sí?

El otro joven asintió lentamente.

\- De acuerdo. Lo lamento…

Joshua sonrió, alcanzó con su mano la cabellera del otro y lo acarició.

\- Olvídalo.

Una acción un poco peligrosa, pues su mano se deslizó suavemente hasta acariciar su mentón, luciendo bastante sospechoso para el chico de cabello negro, Wheeler, quien los vio y frunció el ceño con algo de confusión, para luego esconderse detrás de uno de  los árboles de allí. Su corazón palpitó rápidamente sin comprender enteramente lo que sucedía.

 

Will sonrió pero se alejó un poco luego de unos segundos.

\- Ya te he dicho que no hagas cosas estúpidas. Alguien podría vernos.

\- Lo siento. A veces me es imposible evitarlo. Eres demasiado lindo, Byers.

Le sacó otro sonrojo al chico.

\- Podría besarte ahora. –susurró, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo, ya que el mejor amigo de Will logró escuchar aquella frase desde el lugar.

\- Esa es una terrible idea. –respondió con las mejillas aún enrojecidas. Respuesta que no concordó con la reacción que Mike se imaginó.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Y qué tal si entonces vamos a tu casa? ¿A tu habitación? –sonrió de manera traviesa y Will negó con una leve sonrisa.

\- No. Mi mamá y Jane están allí, además… -engrandeció los ojos al recordar.- Mike.

 

El nombrado se paralizó, pues pensó que había sido visto. Tan pronto ese nombre vino a colación, la expresión de Josh cambió drásticamente a una mucho más molesta.

\- ¿Mike? –alzó la ceja.

\- No, lo siento… es que… Quedé de ver a Mike.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí. Quiere que lo acompañe a comprar un regalo para su hermana. –Will se asomó a ver la hora en su reloj.

Los celos que ya eran bastante comunes en Joshua cuando se trataba de Mike Wheeler, se hicieron presentes. Pero como siempre, intentó fingir una actitud pasiva al respecto.

\- Pues… ya estamos aquí, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no sólo lo llamas y le dices que van otro día?

El menor desvió la mirada. No, definitivamente no era lo que deseaba hacer. 

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

Will suspiró nervioso, sabía cómo se tornaban las cosas con Josh cuando se trataba te Mike.

\- Es que ya había quedado con él desde ayer…

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿acaso no es más divertido estar conmigo? –Alzó las cejas un par de veces y sonrió levemente- ¿besarnos un rato?

Will lo miró, pero inevitablemente su mirada cayó de nueva cuenta en el suelo. Su corazón traicionero de nuevo quería llevarlo hacia Mike.

\- S-sí, claro que lo es pero… No puedo fallarle a Mike.

 

El corazón de Mike sintió una extraña calidez. Mientras tanto, Joshua se quedó atónito con la respuesta. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Will seguía con el mismo patrón de siempre: poniendo a Mike por encima de todos, incluyéndolo a él.

\- ¿Es… en serio?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó temerosamente al notar la voz molesta del chico.

\- ¿Qué vas a preferir ver a Mike que quedarte conmigo ahora?

\- No es lo que piensas, Josh.

\- ¿No? ¿Y entonces no estás eligiendo ir con Mike a buscar un estúpido regalo, en lugar de pasar tiempo conmigo, el idiota con quien se supone tienes una especie de “relación” y que te acaba de confesar que te quiere?

 

Mike escuchaba todo desde el otro lado, en la  seguridad de su escondite. Estaba sorprendido. Es decir, siempre notó que Will y Joshua eran cercanos, pero jamás se esperó que se tratara de eso. Todo lo que había visto y escuchado hasta el momento le parecía una locura. El no tener los hechos frente a él de que Will Byers era en realidad, homosexual, como casi todos a su alrededor siempre decían, lo hacía todo una serie de especulaciones. Solamente eso. Hasta ahora.

 

\- ¿… quién dices que te gusta?  -terminó la frase el de ojos verdes.

\- Sí me gustas, Josh… -susurró el más bajito.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- ¿Por qué… qué?

\- ¿Por qué siempre prefieres a Mike? –preguntó en un tono más dolido que molesto. – No es la primera vez que lo pones en primer lugar…

\- Eso no es verdad…

\- ¡Agh! Claro que sí. Desde que comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos, tenía que esperar a que ese idiota no te hubiera pedido que lo acompañaras a algún lugar, porque entonces era obvio que preferirías ir con él que conmigo.

\- No le llames así. –Respondió Byers un poco molesto.- Y no es verdad. Salía contigo todo el tiempo. Incluso dejé de ir en varias ocasiones con los chicos por estar contigo.

\- Eso fue antes de que Mike decidiera que quería volver a pasar tiempo con su “mejor amigo” y entonces todo se fuera a la mierda.

 

No podía responder a eso. Tenía razón. Así que no pudo más que permanecer callado. El silencio abrumó a los tres chicos presentes.

 

\- ¿Por qué, Will? ¿Por qué es que siempre que te llama corres como un idiota tras él?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! – Will comenzaba a exasperarse.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Apenas empieza a ponerte un poco de atención, luego de haberte ignorado por años. Tú me lo dijiste. ¡Y tú dejas de lado absolutamente todo solo para complacerlo! ¡¿Cuándo demonios vas a dejar de hacer eso?!

Luego de apretar los labios y permanecer en silencio por la frustración que sentía, Will se decidió a hablar por fin.

\- No lo haré. –dijo bajo. Joshua se giró sin comprender lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no lo haré. No dejaré de hacerlo.

Joshua bufó totalmente enfadado y también dolido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- No podría aunque lo intentara.

La mirada de Will se mantenía lejos de la de Josh, pero el joven no despegaba la suya, intentando descifrar la actitud del castaño. De pronto, los ojos de Will comenzaron a cristalizarse. Los recuerdos y sentimientos sobre Mike comenzaban a invadirlo y no lo dejaban en paz.

\- No podría… Siempre lo he hecho… desde que éramos niños… Siempre seguí a Mike a donde fuera, siempre hacía lo que me pedía sin importar que, siempre quería… estar con él.

El chico alto se acercó al otro y le sujetó de los hombros suavemente.

\- Entiendo, pero ya no eres un niño… No tienes que seguirlo a todas partes.

Will frunció el gesto y se soltó del agarre de Joshua suavemente.

\- No… No entiendes… -dijo con la voz ya temblorosa y quebrada. Luego, unas lágrimas salieron por fin de sus ojos sin previo anuncio, y lo miró. Era el momento de la verdad, lo supo. Ya no podía callar más. Esa respuesta que Joshua deseaba jamás llegaría. – No importa el tiempo que pase, ni cuantos años tengamos, siempre estaré allí para Mike… porque… -se detuvo un momento- Lo quiero. Estoy enamorado de él.  -Los ojos de Joshua se paralizaron al mismo tiempo en que sintió como su corazón se quebraba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta junto con un dolor punzante en el pecho, que solo le provocaba ganas de llorar, y más que nada, se sentía frustrado y molesto. En el fondo, lo sabía, pero hoy era el día que por fin lo escuchó de los propios labios de Will.

 

Mientras tanto, Mike había escuchado aquello desde el otro lado. No lo quería creer. Siempre quiso negarse a sí mismo la posibilidad de que había algo diferente en la actitud de Will hacia él y su relación. Se decía que solo era una estrecha amistad… que la incondicionalidad de Will desde pequeño, al igual que sus gestos de cariño, o sus miradas constantes, solo eran parte su personalidad cálida. Y más que nada, se decía a sí mismo que la noche de la fiesta solo había sido un error del alcohol. Un breve e inofensivo desliz, producto de la inconciencia de los dos. Nada más que eso. Ahora un gran miedo se había apoderado de él, porque esa confesión había removido fuertemente algo en su interior.

 

\- ¿Qué? –cuestionó Joshua, amargamente.

Will no bajó la mirada. No podía acobardarse más, y no podía seguir negando ese sentimiento, ni a él mismo, ni a Josh. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Que estoy enamorado de Mike. Siempre lo he estado… -dijo con los ojos acuosos. Para él también era muy difícil decir esas palabras, pues nunca las había pronunciado en voz alta.- Casi desde que lo conocí, desde que éramos niños, supe que quería estar con él.

Hubo un largo silencio.

\- Lo siento… -dijo Will con una voz quebradiza y una expresión dolorosa.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que es una tontería? –dijo Josh con la voz amarga, intentando ahogar el agua que quería salir de sus ojos. – Mike no es como tú y yo. No tienes oportunidad con él.

Byers bajó la vista mientras más gotas de agua bajaban en silencio por sus mejillas.

\- Lo sé. Me he repetido esa misma frase desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, hace años… aún más, cuando lo vi llegar todos los días a mi casa y estar con Jane, verlo abrazarla y besarla...  Intenté con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer ese maldito sentimiento, y me odie hasta que comprendí que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo darme por vencido… y esperar a que solo se desvaneciera. Pero… ese día no ha llegado aún.

 

Mike ya había alcanzado el límite de emociones y descubrimientos por esa noche. Su corazón tenía mil latidos por segundo y no deseaba más que huir de allí. Intentó salir del lugar, pero en su conmoción la bicicleta se le resbaló de las manos, generando un ruido estruendoso al caer, llamando así la atención de los dos chicos presentes. Will sintió su corazón congelarse tan pronto sus miradas se cruzaron.

 

\- Mike…  

El nombrado tragó en seco. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y se limitó a girar la mirada, sintiéndose muy asustado, tan abrumado que no alcanzó a escuchar cuando Will volvió a mencionar su nombre. Se apresuró a tomar su bicicleta e irse lo más pronto que pudo, aunque sabía era una reacción estúpida y cobarde, fue la única respuesta que su cerebro le dio.

\- ¡Mike! – Will intentó ir tras él pero Josh lo detuvo del brazo.

\- ¡Will! …deja que se vaya.

El chico apretó los labios.

\- Por favor, déjame. – susurró y se soltó del agarre, dejando a un Joshua dolido en el lugar.

Luego, intentó correr tras el pelinegro por el pavimento que daba camino a casa de los Wheeler, pero era demasiado tarde… Mike se había ido sin mirar atrás.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por leer! es un poco melancólico, pero se pondrá bueno jajaja
> 
> todos los comentarios son bienvenidos :3 
> 
> postada: no odio a once, de hecho me agrada demasiado, aunque encuentro el futuro de su relacion con Mike muy incierto, por eso lo puse asi en el fic.


End file.
